Tales of Drasin Academy
by Storylady35
Summary: Scholarship student, Rinee Denham just joined Drasin Academy, a school normally only reserved for the children of the rich and powerful. Of these rich and powerful, there is one who stands out above all others. Sesshomaru Taisho, the school council president and head boy. Fate made them speak. But friendship would keep them together.
1. Introduction

Once again, this is just an introduction so if you want the story, go to the next page.

Ok?

Yeah, that button up there.

The one which say 'next'.

Press that.

I mean click with your mouse!

No?

You're still reading?

What? Expecting me to say something funny?

Well I'm not.

Not this time.

Nothing.

You might as well go to the next page.

Nothing to see here.

Sorry to disappoint.

Just go read the story.

And please don't forget to review, they really make my day.

Nope. Still nothing constructive to say.

Look, I'm just wasting your time here. Go to the next page!

What! You're _still reading_?

Come on aren't you bored yet?

The story is a good one I promise but you have to get past this page first.

You have to go to the next page to read the story.

No story here love.

Just random things telling you to go to the next page.

OH for crying out loud, you are sssssssstttttttiiiiillllll reading?

You must be one dedicated reader or a _really_ bored one.

Alright! Alright! I'll tell you about the story!

Yikes.

Anyway.

I've based it very loosely on the anime Ouran High School Host Club. If you've never seen or heard of it, go find it. A BRILLIANT video is to YouTube search 'Ouran High School Never Ends (Anime North 2008 Best In Show)'. Go, watch it, love it then come back here.

Watched it?

You back now?

Ok, onto the story.

Well, in the story you're about to read there is a poor scholarship student (Rin) and a rich silent popular student. (Sesshomaru but as if I needed to tell you that.)

The two of them get forced together but then just keep meeting up, even when he's year 12 and she's a year 7. That's… umm… actually… I don't know the American equivalent. In England it's the first and last year of Secondary school. You're 11 in year 7 and about 18 in year 12.

Which thanks to **Challen Evergreen I now know, in the **US your in fifth grade at 11 and twelfth grade at 18. So there you go. Rin is in fifth grade and Sesshomaru is in twelfth.

Anyway… there is a bit of bullying in the story so… might want to be warned about that.

Ok that's it, go on, you can read the story now.

That's it!

I've no more to tell you!

Yep.

I'm just writing rubbish now!

Pink elephants have purple underwear while the red lions have seven toes on each hand. I once saw a fish with a hat on while riding a donkey in space.

See?

Now some random facts;

The first known contraceptive was crocodile dung, used by Egyptians in 2000 B.C.

The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in jelly.

St. Stephen is the patron saint of bricklayers.

See, rubbish. So go on, read the story.

Ok?

Right I think we've got rid of the weak links.

So, now to the real dedicated readers.

You are the reeeeeal readers.

So, I think I better tell you a few other things.

Unfortunately 'The Dog Princess' is on hold at the moment simply because I can't think of a way to end it. I want a fight scene between Naraku and Sesshomaru but lord knows I can't write one! I've tried. Believe me I… have… tried!

If any of you who have made it this far knows how to write a good fight scene… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAEEEEEEESSSSSE HELP ME! I will do aaaanyyyything for some help on this!

Ahem… so… now the begging is done… I would also just like to say, thanks for reading this far down.

I hope you had as much of a laugh as I did writing this stupid intro and as thank you for your dedication and putting up with my _**total**_ and inexcusable stupidity, I would like to offer you the chance to have a character named after, or by you, in 'High School'.

Hell, if you want, you could even put your OC (or create one specially) in my story, as a thank you for putting up with this.

But if you would like this limited time opportunity, _**PM **_me with your character name, description and if they are a good person, bad person or just a passer-by. (Need a few of all so… go ahead.)

But _**PM**_ me as I don't want those who gave up half way down this stupid to get the reward… they don't deserve it. Only real hard core readers like you should get this reward.

**Unfortunatly the story is finished now. I can't get any more OCCs in. Sorry.  
**

Right… so… umm… Yeah… read, review, enjoy. :D

Oh and well done for getting this far.

SL… out.

3


	2. Chapter 1

Title 07/10/2011

With a deep and heavy sigh, the new girl followed the directions on a piece of paper in her hands. _This school is huge._ She thought to herself, just looking at the scale of the map. _But it is the best in the country. _

She moved her eyes to the people around her, the men in dark red blazers with black trousers and a black tie around their necks while the women walked around in long dresses made from red skirts and white tops. All of them had the school badge on their hearts and carried identical black bags, also with the crest.

The girl sighed as she followed the directions, trying her best to ignore the others around her.

At last she found the room she was after.

"Hi, you here to sign in?"

The girl nodded to the older girl inside, a bright red band around her arm. "Yes."

"Alright, name?" she said, looking at a clipboard.

"Rinee Denham."

The girl looked up, her eyes wide. "You are Rinee Denham?"

"Everyone calls me Rin."

Her eyes went up and down the girl. "Yes. Well… I've heard about you. Well done on getting the scholarship."

"Thank you."

"Well, I've signed you in. Go sit down please."

Rin nodded then went to a seat, sitting down and getting out her book, ignoring the others in the room as they chatted and got to know each other.

Soon, class began and they were told about the school, the rules, the regulations and the way things were done. After the class was asked to stand and give their name to the class. Many of the students took this chance to also state who their family was.

There was an heiress, a son of a multinational business, the son of a major food enterprise, a ambassadors' daughter, the son of a man who owned a car factory… then there was Rin.

She stood up, keeping her head down. "I'm Rin Durham. I… I'm the scholarship student." The others all turned to look at her suddenly, as if amazed they could see her at all.

With so many eyes on her, she sat back down and kept staring at the desk. She had a feeling she'd be spending a lot of time alone.

After the class had been introduced to each other and the teachers, they were marched to the hall, sitting on comfortable chairs in long straight lines, looking up at a stage. The head teacher addressed them, welcoming them and going once more over the rules. Then the nurse told of her role and where to find her. Followed by the librarian, followed by the grounds keeper. Rin stopped listening somewhere in the nurses speech but when the girl next to her wiggled and knocked her, she lost her concentration and the sounds flooded back.

"… council president and head boy of this school, Sesshomaru."

The girl next to Rin wiggled again, more violently than before.

Wondering why, the scholar student looked up at the stage. Stood there was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was long to his waist, glittering silver while his eyes were a bright orange, his skin pale while he seemed to have a small blue crescent moon on his forehead. His tie was yellow instead of black and his trousers were white above the normal red blazer. He stood for a moment, still and silent.

"Thank you sir." He said at last, looking at the head teacher then to the audience. "May I first welcome our new students to this year here at Drasin Academy and welcome back our old students." He said each word coolly, clearly and smoothly, his voice almost emotionless but that was what made it more effective. "As school council president, it is my duty to listen to the students, taking their comments and putting them to the committee of this school. I hope this year to fulfil my duty as well as I have for the last three years. If you have anything to say to me, I hold an open question session once a month in the computer room three. I welcome all suggestions, no matter who they are from or what they are about. Thank you and welcome to Drasin."

Some of the girls in lower rows stood up and clapped as he walked away and slowly the rest of the school broke out, clapping as the man walked to the empty chair and the head walked back to the pedestal. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Now everyone, its time to return to your classes. Frist years, your timetables will be ready for you and I hope you have a good year here."

Rin sighed as she stood and went back to class with the others. A few kind hearted people tried to talk to her but she didn't say more than simple yes or no. The first week of classes were just setting up; knowing where the classroom was, where things were kept, which books were needed and where to sit as well as the occasional opening exercise. Rin spent a lot of time alone and when she was forced to work another, her work was always the best and she hardly spoke to her partner.

After a week of introductions, actual lessons began. As many expected, Rinee was incredibly smart. She answered quickly and rarely with a mistake. Her weakest class was PE, where she struggled to keep up with the others but did explain she had a weak chest from childhood.

She excelled at everything else.

Towards the ends of the week, she made her way to one of the schools many science labs, locations that could rival any laboratory in the world.

The teacher told the class of twenty nine to stand in a line at the front and held out a large bowl with small bits of paper in it. "This is a nice little exercise that we do here each year. It'll help you know people from another part of the school. Now, in this bowl are numbers. You will each pick on out and that number will match one that is currently being selected by a fifth year student outside. In a minute, they will come in, you will find the matching number and complete a simple experiment together. The first pair to finish will win a prize. Any questions?"

The class was silent so the teacher walked down the line, holding out the bowl for each student to pick a number.

Unfolding it, Sesshomaru looked down at the number. 17.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder quickly. "Hey, Sesshomaru, what number you get?"

He held the paper over his shoulder to her. "Seventeen."

"Ah, I got twenty. I won't be working far from you. Won't that be fun?"

"Humm." He replied, looking back to the front.

The girl behind bit her lip as she looked at him, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him again. He was so close… so handsome, so… perfect. She fought away the giggles, trying to remain mature and adult. "Do you remember when we did this? I got stuck with some idiot, never knew what he was doing."

"Humm."

"You won the prize if I remember correctly."

"Humm."

"Brandy Lim, stop talking."

Brandy stiffened as the teacher walked past but once he was out of sight, she huffed. "Teachers. You'd think with the amount we're paying them, they could show us some respect."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked forward with the rest of his class.

"Right, everyone, head to the desk with a matching number. The instructions are on the table and just put your hand up if there are any difficulties."

The two classes broke a loud talk as they walked around the room, finding the stations with the number. The silver haired man walked over to the station in the corner, looking at the large 17 on the side then picked up the instructions, reading them quickly.

"Umm… excuse me?"

He turned around to face a small girl with long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, her eyes large light brown. She blinked then held up a bit of paper. _17_

He gave a small nod. "You're working with me."

"Oh… right."

"Come on, I've already read the instructions." He passed over the paper. "It's a basic experiment, finding the identity of several different metals by their reaction…."

"It's a basic flame test. A Bunsen burner flame will change when in contact with different metals due to the ions they possess." She said, not even looking at the paper but at the experiment itself.

Sesshomaru blinked as he looked at her then at the experiment. She was right but more than that, she wasn't bothered by him. Most people, when around him just stood, stared, helpless and hopeless. This girl was already looking over the samples they were given, marking on the paper a few times then putting them to the side.

"We don't need to do those, I recognise the magnesium, sodium and copper powder and know what colour the flame will turn."

With a blink, the council president turned to the experiment. "You light the burner, I'll prepare the samples."

She nodded then turned to the burner while the others in the class were still reading the instructions. She stood by the burner and turned on the gas, closed the cap on the burner and lifted the matches they were provide with. Quickly she struck it over the burner.

The gas around the top of the burner ignited all at once and a slight back flash hit the girl. She yelled, dropping the match to the counter and grabbed her hand. Sesshomaru turned to face her when it happened and reached out, taking hold of her hand by the wrist and pulling it away, looking over her hand.

Rin stared as the president held her hand. His skin was so smooth and cold as he looked over her hand. Finally he looked at her. "Go run it under the cold tap. It's not bad."

With a nod, the followed his instruction as the teacher came over. "What happened?"

"Back flash." He said smoothly as Rin ran her hand under the water. "The burner went up too fast sir."

"Nothing serious?"

"No."

"Alright then, get back to the experiment."

Once Rin had cooled and dried her hand, they began the work, silently apart to ask for equipment. The rest of the room was filled with a level of chatter but the table 17 just worked through the noise. Finally they cut the gas and turned around. "Finished sir." Rin said, holding the paper.

The rest of the class turned to look at them as the teacher took the worksheet and checked it quickly. Then he nodded. "Well done, every answer correct. You two win the prize." He reached into his pocket pulled out two long bookmarks, both with the school crest on them. "Hope you like them."

Rin took one and turned it in over in her hand. It was very good quality. She nodded to the teacher. "Thank you sir."

Behind her, over at table twenty, Brandy fumed silently at the little girl.

-0-

The weeks had passed since Rin had started at Drasin Academy and she was actually beginning to enjoy herself. She didn't have any friends, or even someone to eat lunch with but her classes were very enjoyable and fascinating, the teachers the top of their fields and the schools amazing facilities were more than she could imagine.

One late afternoon, she was sat in an empty computer room, tapping away at the keys. Everyone in the school had gone home, even most of the teachers but she liked the peace and quiet.

"Anyone in here?"

She jumped half out of her skin turning to the door. A figure was stood there but she could see who; the lights in the room were on a timer and since no one had moved in ten minutes, they'd turned off to save energy. She could see by the light outside and the computer screens so hadn't bothered to turn them back on.

The figure stepped into the room, tripping the sensors. The lights flickered back on and Rin could see the person was her old lab partner, Sesshomaru.

"President Sesshomaru." She stammered, standing up. "I… I didn't think anyone would still be here."

"Nor I. What are you still doing here?"

Rin looked at the computer screen and sighed. "I'm just doing my homework."

"Surely you could do it at home."

"I… I don't have a computer at home." She confessed, looking at her feet.

"Oh. You're… Rinee Denham."

"Yes sir."

"But surely with the scholarship, you were given enough to pay for a small laptop computer."

"Yes but after buying the uniform, bag, books, supplies and taking into account my transport to get here every day and return home for a year… even with my job and savings, I couldn't afford a computer as well so I just stay behind to work."

"I see."

Rin stood for a moment then moved to sit back down. "Well, I better get back to it. I'm almost finished."

He stood behind her for a moment then blinked. "When you say transport… what do you mean?"

"Oh, I have to get the bus."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but public transport stops coming here at six o'clock."

"That's right." She said, returning to her typing.

"It's half past."

Rin blinked then looked at the clock in the corner of the screen then at her own watch. She fell still for a very long time. "Oh no, I've missed the last bus!" she said, standing up and looking at the screen. "How am I going to get home? Ah!" she slumped back into the chair and dropped her head into her hands suddenly. "I'll have to get a taxi."

Behind her, Sesshomaru just stood for a moment. "If you come now, I will have my driver take you home."

She turned to face him, her eyes narrow with confusion. "Really?"

"If you are need of a _taxi_ to return home, you must live out of walking distance and you have already said that you are low on finances."

Rin blushed. He was saying she was poor. She was, there was no denying it, but it wasn't as if a taxi home would drain her account. She just wouldn't be able to eat at the school canteen for a few weeks, that was all.

"Are you coming?"

She took a moment to think. "I… I would really appreciate it."

"Very well, get your things together and meet me by the main entrance." He turned and left the computer room, pulling out his phone as he did.

Quickly Rin saved her work and packed her things together, pulling on her coat before running to the main entrance. Sesshomaru was already there, stood by the side of a large black expensive looking car, another man hold the door open for him.

"Ready?"

Rin nodded then stepped over to the car, unsure of what to do next. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment then stepped to the side, moving away from the car. "Well?"

Rin blinked then stepped over to the car, climbing in slowly. The seats almost welcomed her but as she turned to scoot over, the door beside her closed and she sat still until the door on the other side opened and the strange president stepped inside. "Where do you live?"

"Umm… 560 St. Rose Street."

"Driver."

The car suddenly roared into life and pulled away from the school, leaving Rin to hurry and put her seatbelt on, Sesshomaru doing the same.

For a while, Rin stared at the bag in her hands then out the window. Sesshomaru just sat there, his eyes not on anything. "St. Rose Street." He said at last. "I know that area."

"R…Really?"

"There's a coffee shop on the end, correct?"

"Yyes. I actually work there at the weekends."

"I see." He shifted slightly. "Is it hard?"

"A little but I enjoy it."

He was silent for a while longer, the car stuck at some traffic lights. "Your parents must be proud… you getting the scholarship."

"My… my parents are dead."

He looked over at her suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I don't like to talk about it. It was only a couple months before starting school."

"I am sorry." He fell silent as the car began to move again. "You live alone then?"

"No, I have an aunt who took me in but she has a new baby boy of her own so having to feed me as well is hard for her. That's why I work, so I can help pay for the food and bills."

"That's very noble of you."

"It's only fair, she's the only family I have."

He fell silent for a long time then let out a deep breath. "You've very lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know about the world I and many of your classmates live in. The pressure on us."

"Why do you say that? I have to deal with a lot of pressure. Everyone expects me to be perfect in class."

"But you don't have any expectations to live up to. When you leave school, the world will be yours… many of your classmates will have to follow in someone's footsteps."

Rin thought for a moment then nodded. "I guess so." She looked over at him. "Is it like that for you?"

Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to answer when the car stopped and fell silent, the door soon opening from the outside. Rin looked outside and recognised the little house with its small garden and washing line. She almost blushed at the sight of her clean underwear hanging on the line for all to see.

Swiftly she stood and turned to the car, looking inside. "Thank you very much for the lift."

Sesshomaru only nodded back. The car door was closed and he was lost behind the tinted glass. Rin waited by the side of the road until the car pulled away to turn and go into her home.

Back in the car, Sesshomaru lowered his head slightly, thinking over her last question. _Yes, I have to follow my father's footsteps. _He lifted his head and looked out the window. _Only no one thinks I can be as great as him. They believe something about me is missing, something my father has but I don't. _

"But what?"

3


	3. Chapter 2

Title 07/10/2011

"Class dismissed." The teacher said and the students all stood quietly, walking out with a hushed of talk, wondering what they would have for lunch. Rin stood last and packed her bags, leaving the room after the teacher and walking around the academy to her locker where she pulled out a small box and took it up to the highest point of the school and pushing open an emergency exit door, leaving it open only slightly.

Once alone and in the quite, the wind blowing slowly across her, Rin opened the box and looked at her lunch. The night before, she'd been working in the computer room again and lost track of time again. Even if the president had been in the school, she wouldn't have _dared_ ask for another ride. She'd paid for a taxi and was now unable to pay for lunch at the school.

But it didn't bother her. She could cook and had made herself a descent lunch but she didn't want to eat it anywhere the others could find her. They treated her differently as it was, showing false pity and interest in her life. The last thing she wanted was for to know she couldn't pay for her lunch, that would only increase the pity.

As she sat, leant against a long metal tube that served as an air conditioner, she heard the door to her secret roof open then close again but didn't slam shut. Putting her lunch on the side, she stood and went over to investigate when someone stepped up from the door to the roof, looking at the sky for a moment, the wind blowing against him.

Rin bit her lip as she reminded as still as she could. The council president stood there for a moment, dressed in the uniform but now with a long white coat over his shoulders that blew backwards in the wind with his hair. From behind, Rin mused, it almost made it look like he had a tail.

Suddenly he turned on the spot and saw her. His eyes widened a little in shock but then narrowed in a clear frustration. "What are you doing here?"

Not trusting herself, Rin looked down at her lunch box.

He followed her eyes and lifted his head a little, a smile breaking his emotionless face. "Ah."

"I… I just wanted somewhere quite to eat."

"Well… don't let me disturb you." He walked over to the air vent and sat down against it, just a little away from the lunch box. "If don't tell anyone I come up here, I won't tell anyone about you."

Rin smiled at him as he almost lounged on the roof, his right leg extended before him while his left propped his arm up, his head lifted to the sun with his eyes closed. Once convinced he wasn't going to move, she sat back down and picked up her lunch box, trying hard as she could to ignore him.

As she began to eat, the man next to her opened his eyes and looked over at her lunch box slowly. "That looks good."

"Oh, thank you."

"Why aren't you eating downstairs?"

Rin was quite for a moment, looking at the box and turning it slightly in her hands. "Well I… I just didn't feel like eating down there. The foods just too rich for my tastes."

He looked at her for a moment then sighed, putting his head back to the vent. "Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"I hate it when people lie to me. I'd rather have the truth or silence."

Rin lowered her head a little more. They sat in silence for a moment then she sighed. "I… I can't afford the food."

"Why?"

"I… stayed late again." She confessed, blushing slightly. "Had to get a taxi."

"You should have asked for help."

"No way. I don't need charity. And besides, I can cook a lunch for myself. I don't need or want this school's food. Even when I could, I could only afford the basic menu."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment then gave a thin smile. "You're funny."

Rin stiffened at his smile and looked away. "Umm… thanks?"

"It was a compliment." His eyes drifted to the box on her lap. "Could I try some?"

"Sure but… why?" She held the box out to him slowly.

"Because I want to." He reached out with one hand and in two fingers picked up a small roll of ham and cheese. Rin watched, trying not to stare as he lifted it into his eye sight and looked over it before popping the whole thing in his mouth. She tried to smile but it didn't come, she was suddenly really nervous.

He chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed a little more.

Finally, he swallowed and let out a sigh. "That… was really nice."

Letting out a breath, Rin almost collapsed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Can I have some more?"

"Sure. I always make too much for just myself."

"Lying again." He said, looking at the box deciding what to have.

Rin gave a weak smile. "Sorry."

"Don't do it again."

She smiled as he took some food and began to eat and she took some herself, sitting and looking at him. "Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you mind if I ask… ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"I… I was wondering… about… about…"

He looked at her and her eyes were drawn to the thing she was interested in. His hand went to his forehead. "This?"

Rin looked away quickly at the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't apologise. No one ever asks me about it."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a kind of birthmark. It's strange, it goes back thousands of years, as far back as my family tree extends. Only the male members of my family have it, a strange genetic trait. Well, all apart from _him_ but then…." He stopped, shrugging one shoulder. "Who cares about _him_?"

"Who?"

"Oh." He said, looking at her. "You probably don't know, not being in any circles." He sighed gently and leant back again. "I have a half-brother. Illegitimate accident of a thing. My family tried to keep father's little _adventure_ secret but the brat doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and now everyone knows. He's a danger to the whole business so father had to deal with him."

"What happened to him?"

Sesshomaru shrugged suddenly. "I don't know and don't care. He has no idea on the business and couldn't care less about our father's legacy or his company. He just wants the money and to be left alone. So we do."

"That must be hard on him."

"He's been on his own all his life. I think by now he's use to it."

"But you're family. Take it from someone who knows, family is the most important thing in the world."

The young man was silent for a moment then sighed. "Yeah… perhaps."

"No _perhaps _Sesshomaru. He is family and he is important. Someday… someday he might go out… and never come back… and… and you'll have to live with the guilt… that you will never see him again, that you will never tell him to 'take care' or have him surprise you by bringing something for dinner or have him kiss your head as you go to bed or… or… or…" She broke down, covering her face with her hands.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment then slowly reached out and took hold of her shoulder. "Rinee… I… I'm sorry. I forgot about your family."

Rin cried for a moment, unable to do anything else. Eventually, the council president moved so he was closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, giving her something to cry against and something to hold onto.

"You… you think money… and… and power are the most important things in the world?" She sobbed after a while, her voice raw and muffled by his clothes. "I would give up… everything… _everything_ I own… just for one more hour with them."

The words struck hard in his head and he knew she was right. He held her closer for a moment. "I understand."

Slowly, the girl pushed herself away from him and wiped her eyes. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to break down like that."

"I understand Rinee."

She gave a choked laugh. "It's Rin."

He nodded as she looked up at him. "Rin." He looked back at the lunch box between them. "Rin, shall we make a deal?"

"What? What kind of deal?"

He leant back on the vent, eyes open as he looked at the sky. "I don't like to be around people. Whenever I can, I like to be alone."

"Oh."

"But you're different. I like to be alone because people are normally clinging to me for… for my connections, or my family's connections. They hang around me like flies." His eyes moved to her. "You on the other hand… you're honest around me. You… are you."

"I've lied to you twice today."

"Yes but you admit it. They would deny it to their last breath."

"So… what kind of deal… were you thinking about?"

He looked closer at her and shifted his leg. "I want to see you. Like this. Again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So… what's the deal?"

"You meet me for lunch, bringing some food… and I will get in contact with my brother, ask him to come back and stay with us for a bit."

Rin blinked suddenly and several times. "But… you just basically said you hate him."

"And I do. But I also understand what you are saying. I will _try_… and get along with him. I'll _try_ and put up with him. Because he is… family."

She smiled at him. "You… you mean it?"

"Yes. I give you my word." He pointed a finger at her suddenly. "But you better hold your end of the deal. That food was delicious. Far better than anything they serve here and take it from someone who knows." He sighed, leaning back. "I've been eating here for six years and nothing has come even close." He paused for a moment then turned his head slightly to the side. "Well… maybe last year's Christmas lunch but…"

Rin gave a soft laugh, making his turn sharply to her. She laughed and smiled then looked at him, as bright eyed as the sun above them. "Very well, it's a deal." She held out her hand to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her hand then reached out and shook it once.

1


	4. Chapter 3

Title 07/10/2011

Not that she ever doubted his word, Rin was still quite surprised when Sesshomaru's half-brother turned up in her class. He looked slightly like him, the same long silver hair and the same coloured eyes but while Sesshomaru had a level of decorum and control around him, an elegance that no one could match, his brother was a really wild and quick to temper.

He was in three fights before even the end of his first day.

But this just sent the girls in the school mad about him. The bad boy and his cool brother.

Who always vanished at lunch.

Sesshomaru had to be very careful when it came to lunch, trying to get to the roof without being seen or followed. He did it with style and class but Rin often laughed when he came to join her, checking the door several times, paranoid.

They would sit and eat and talk.

They spoke of the world.

Of life.

Of people.

Sesshomaru taught her about the world of business and Rin told him about the world of the 'normal person'.

On the rare days when it rained, they would retreat to Sesshomaru's council office, locking the door and keeping the lights off. It made it very moody and strange but they just spoke in hushed tones, leaning on the wall, never once using a table or chairs. It was their secret.

Rin didn't ask why he kept their friendship a secret. She soon wished she had. She needed the advance warning.

"Kuroya." Rin called one afternoon, spotting the dark haired girl as she spoke with her older silver haired sister.

Kuroya was the vice president of the council and had become a good friend to Rin, saving her from trouble when she'd accidently walked in on two of her teachers in a intimate position. The problem was that both the teachers were married. And not to each other. They had tried to blackmail her, saying that if she told anyone about it, they would have her expelled. Kuroya had then turned up, saying how if they expelled her, they would have to explain why the scholarship student had been kicked out.

They all agreed to pretend it never happened and Kuroya had been Rin's friend ever since.

Rin did have a deep feeling that the girl was using her, since her father was the founder and owner of a huge and successful computer software company but the girl couldn't even use the internet.

Rin was giving her private lessons after school and in return they had a nice friendship and trusted each other with secrets. Including Rin's friendship with Sesshomaru.

She smiled at her as Rin came over, waving her sister goodbye. "Rin, what's up?"

"Have you see Sesshomaru? He missed lunch."

"Ah, sorry, he meant for me to tell you. He got called away. His brother's in trouble again."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, he said he'd make it up to you."

Rin gave a half smile. "Yeah."

"Ah, come on, don't look so down. He will." She winked. "I'll make sure he…" her face fell as she looked behind the first year. "Oh, hello _Brandy_."

The red haired Brandy stared at the girl from her class with the same disgust Kuroya was looking at her with. "Kuroya. Did I just overhear you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"What's it to with you?"

"You know he's mine."

"I don't see your name on him. And what, you went out… once?"

"That's one more than he went out with you."

Kuroya leant over to Rin, leaning over her shoulder. "It wasn't even a date, he father was invited to dinner with them and she got a dance from Sesshomaru. From what I heard, he ran out on her half way through." She said in a stage whisper meaning the redhead heard every word.

Brandy stamped her foot suddenly. "Oh and how many times have you been there?"

"In the month? Five times. We have twice weekly council meetings there but then, you know all about that." She put her hand to her mouth and made O shape with her mouth. "Ops, my mistake, you're not _on_ the council."

Beside her, Rin was trying to keep a straight face as Brandy's face turned almost as red as her hair. Suddenly her eyes turned to Rin and her growing smile vanished. The girl's eyes were so sharp, so deadly… so angry… and that anger was being directed at Rin. "And… who are you?"

"This is Rin. This year's scholarship student."

Brandy's eyes widened. "Ah, I remember you now. You're that little swot that worked with him that day… the one who burnt her hand."

Subconsciously, Rin hid her hands behind her back. "I… I didn't mean to."

"Oh so you can speak. I was being to think you were a mute genius. Tell me…" she looked up and down her. "Where did you get your uniform? It looks like its falling apart."

"Give her a break Brandy." Kuroya said, stepping between them. "She's just a first year."

"Yeah, and I have seen her with Sesshomaru several times now."

"She's applying for the council next year, he said he'd give her some tips. In case you forgot, we are all graduating this year."

Brandy stared at her for a moment then looked at Rin. "I'm keeping an eye on you." she turned on the spot and walked away.

Kuroya gave a sigh as she brushed her hair off her face. "Rin, really, stay away from her. She's mad."

Rin nodded. "Thank you… for standing up for me."

The older girl laughed gently. "Well, winding Brandy up is one of my favourite hobbies. And you're my friend… who promised to teach me how to send emails tonight."

With a laugh, Rin gave her a quick hug then turned away. "How did you get through the years?"

"Simple, I told someone what to write for me."

The two laughed and went off on their way. They met again later that day, when the school was actually over and the afterschool clubs too place. Rin and Kuroya met at their normal computer room and for an hour, Rin went through how to send and receive emails. When Kuroya's car arrived to take her home, she did offer Rin a lift but she refused, stating she had work to do.

Alone and in silence, Rin worked through her work, ignorant of the time as it passed.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at his watch once again. There was only one place he had to check then he would give up for the weekend. He had little hope but he couldn't give up until he knew.

He went up to the door of the last computer room and stepped inside. The lights flickered on at their sensor and he looked over the computers. All of them were black and off.

All but one.

He walked over to it, hoping it hadn't just been left on. He looked down at the computer and the person lying across the keyboard. He looked at the computer, the screen was filled with row on row of 'N' as she leant on the key. He sighed and leant over to her, shaking her arm. "Rin. Rin wake up."

She moaned and rolled away from the computer.

"Rin. Rin wake up!"

After a moment, her eyes shifted and opened. "Sess… Sesshomaru?"

"Rin. It's past ten o'clock. What are you still doing here?"

"I… I was… I…" She rolled in her chair, her head dropping slightly.

Sighing, Sesshomaru looked at the desk and computer then the girl as she began to fall asleep. He looked at her and made a choice.

Rin rolled herself over and opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "Wha?"

"Ah, so you're awake?"

She looked to the side where a woman was passing by the doorway with a baby in her arms. "Aunt… Tini?"

"Yeah sleepy head. Come on, get up, it's almost noon." She sighed softly, bouncing the baby. "Thank goodness it's Saturday.

"Wait…" Rin said, sitting up and realising she was still in her uniform. "I… I don't remember coming home."

"Well, you were as good as asleep." Her aunt smiled, leaning on the door frame. "You really should thank that nice man."

"What man?"

"He carried you. This car pulled up outside and it was opened for him. Then he carried you inside, asked where your room was, lay you down and left. Hardly said a word."

"Wh… what did he look like?"

Her aunt sighed loudly, looking up at the ceiling. "Dead handsome, long silver hair and…"

"A crescent mark on his forehead?"

"Yeah."

"It's was Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? The one you always talk about?" Her aunt asked but Rin was saved by the doorbell. "I'll get it."

Rin stretched up out of her bed and went to the side of her room, picking up a brush and running it down her hair.

"Rin! It's for you!"

"Be there is a second." She said, finishing with her hair then leaving, heading downstairs. Stood in the hallway, looking at the pictures on the wall, was Sesshomaru, dressed in a white suit and red shirt that was open at the top. She blinked as he turned to her. "Sesshomaru… what are you doing here?"

He held up a school bag. "I forgot this last night. It was still in the car."

Taking her bag, Rin sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm… I'm so sorry about last night. I… I don't know what happened."

"You've been working too hard."

"I guess I have."

He stood and looked at then looked away. "Listen… Rin… I missed our lunch yesterday. I should have found you sooner and told you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was just a silly lunch. We do it every day, skipping one doesn't matter."

"It does. I want to make it up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Rin gave a quick, shocked laugh but his eyes turned to her. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Rin, I should have told you." He turned to the doorway behind him. "I'll be back around five to pick you up."

Too amazed to say anything, she watched as he let himself out. Her aunt reappeared from the side room and looked at her. "I think he just asked you out."

"Oh please." She said, looking at her bag.

3


	5. Chapter 4

Title 07/10/2011

"I… I just wanted to say… this is a great honour. I… I didn't expect… to be invited to see the director himself… I'm truly flattered for such a… opportunity."

The large man in a shirt with two braces over his shoulders, held up his hand up. "That's enough. Your email said you had a story about Sesshomaru Taisho."

The little man smiled, nodding quickly. "Yes… yes… I do. The other day I was just hanging around the Crystal Restaurant. And then Sesshomaru turned up… with this woman. They went inside and ate together."

"Sesshomaru Taisho? On a date?" The man lent forward slightly. "Now that is a story. So… who was the woman?"

The man's face fell and he went stiff. "What?"

"You… do know who the woman is… don't you?"

"I… I…"

The director stood up quickly. "Oh great… so we don't know who this woman is? She could be family for all you know." The man sighed and turned to the girl sat in the corner of the room. "I'm sorry honey, I should have checked before calling you down."

From the corner, his daughter stood and walked over to him, her red hair pulled up in a bun. "Oh it's alright father." She said, shooting the man a glare. "_Some_ people just aren't cut out for journalism."

The man flinched at her voice. "I… I am sorry." He staggered for a moment then reached into a folder in his arms. "I… I did get some photos though."

Brandy's father sighed loudly, turning to the man. "That is the kind of thing you bring up first. Let's see them." The man walked over to him and held out a small collection of high quality glossy photos. For a moment, the director flicked though them. "Where did you take these? Across the street? The quality is appalling. Can't even see her face."

"There… there is a close up." He stammered, suddenly wishing he had a different dream.

"Humm… yes, this is quite a good photo. But I still don't recognise her." he held the photo out to the woman. "Do you know who she is Brandy sweet?"

Brandy looked at the photo and her face fell into a disbelieving shock. "That slut!" she yelled, running over and taking the photo. "That unbelievable little slut!"

"You know her?"

"She goes to my school. Her names Rinee Denham."

"Denham? I don't know that name."

"You wouldn't… she's a nobody, the scholarship student."

Her father sighed. "Great, so there goes our story. 'Sesshomaru Taisho has dinner… with a _schoolmate!_'"He mocked, waving his hand in the air as if covering the title. He waved his hand at the man. "Get out of my sight."

Once he was gone, the man sighed and looked at the girl who just stared at the photo. Rin was laughing in it, her eyes wide and her hair tied up with a pretty yellow shirt on. Brandy felt her anger burning as she stared at the photo then screwed it up in her hands, throwing it across the room.

The next week, Rin was walking around the school at lunch. Sesshomaru and Kuroya had been called away with council work so now she was just wandering, pointlessly around the school.

She would have done some homework but all the computer rooms were filled with chattering noise and she worked best in the quite. She had nothing to do, no one to talk to, no one to spend the two hours with. She looked at her watch. Still an hour to waste until class began again.

She sighed to herself and allowed her mind to drift back to her dinner with Sesshomaru.

He'd picked her up on time, taken her to a little restaurant on the other side of town. To him, it was just a normal restaurant; one he went to so often the waiter had his drink ready before they even sat down.

But as Rin walked inside, she noted a small sign by the door. _Crystal Palace Restaurant; 5 Stars. Awarded by the SL Award Commission._

She almost fainted at the sight. It was the most amazing restaurant she had ever been to. The food was incredible and so beautifully presented, it felt like a crime to eat it. She did feel a little uncomfortable, having only dressed for a simple meal out in a yellow flower top and long pencil skirt.

But Sesshomaru hadn't said anything about it. They just talked like they would have at lunch, about nothing.

Rin smiled as she thought back. Her aunt was wrong. It wasn't a date, it was just dinner with a friend.

"Well… well, if it isn't Rin."

Looking back quickly, Rin saw Brandy walking over to her, her hand on her hip while behind her were three other girls. "Brandy? What… what do you want?"

"It's _Miss_ Brandy to the likes of you. And I just want to talk."

"What about?"

"Come with me, let's find somewhere quiet to talk."

Suddenly Kuroya voice popped into her head. _Stay away from her Rin. She's bad news. _She shook her head quickly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, I'm going somewhere."

The other girls from behind Brandy quickly stepped over and cut her off, grabbing her by the arms and holding her tight. Brandy smirked. "Oh, I'm sure it can wait."

The girls turned and walked back the way they'd come, pulling Rin along. They went into a girl's bathroom not far down the hallway where another girl was stood outside.

_Keeping guard. _Rin's mind warned as she began to panic.

Inside, the two girls kept hold of Rin's arms, holding her still while the red head turned to face her. "Well Rin. I am sooooo disappointed in you."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Well, you're a scholarship student… your meant to be _smart_. Surely you know better than to disobey your betters."

"I don't know what you're talking about? What have I done?"

"I know about your little date with Sesshomaru."

Her eyes widened. "That's what this is about? Sesshomaru asked me to join him for dinner! That was it! It wasn't a date!"

"I doesn't matter what it was, you still went. You should know by now that Sesshomaru is mine." She walked over to her, reaching into her bag. "You need to know when to say _no_." she looked at the two girls. "Keep her head still."

With a nod, the two girls grabbed Rin's head, one by the neck, the other by the forehead, pushing it to one side. Rin tried to struggle but they were two strong.

Brandy pulled a large thick black pen out of her bag and pulled the lid off with a soft pop. Using one hand to keep Rin's face locked in place, she lifted it to her cheek and began to draw.

It was over in less than a minute when she stepped back and put the lid back on pen. "There. Let that be a lesson to you. Stay away from Sesshomaru…" She pushed the pen into Rin's pocket. "Or you'll only regret it."

The two girls pushed Rin forward so she staggered and Brandy and her friends walked out of the bathroom, leaving Rin to pant for a moment then daring to look in the mirror.

On her right cheek in thick black writing was a word she could read even reflected.

**SLUT**

She tried to hold in her tears as she ran to the sink and tried to wash it off, hoping to catch the ink before it dried.

But no matter how hard she tried, the ink just wouldn't move. It wouldn't even fade or run or do anything. Quickly, she pulled the pen out of her pocket and looked at the label.

"Johnson's Never Fade Permanent Marker." She turned it over and read the back. "Warning, do not get in contact with skin." She looked up at the mirror and felt her tears fall. Quickly she reached into her pocket and pulled out the cheap mobile phone her aunt had got her. She selected Kuroya's number and pressed ring.

"Hey Rin, what's up?"

"Are you out of council?"

"Yeah. What's happened? You sound like you're crying."

"I… I need your help. I'm in the girls bathrooms by the library."

"Alright, stay there, I'm on my way."

Lowering the phone, Rin let out a sob and waited. Kuroya soon came running in. She took one look at Rin and her face fell. "Rin… who did this to you?"

Rin didn't say anything as her friend took hold of her face and looked at the writing. Then she got out her handkerchief and soaked it in water before trying to remove the ink. She rubbed until Rin's cheek was red and raw but the ink just wouldn't move. "What is this stuff?"

Rin held out the pen and Kuroya sighed. "Oh man. We're gonna need help." She held up the pen. "You do know what this pen is used in, don't you?"

Too upset to talk, Rin shook her head.

"It's specially made for journalists. Brandy did this, didn't she?"

Rin kept still and silent, sniffing slightly.

"We need to tell Sesshomaru about this."

Rin shook her head, lowering it to the floor and let out a couple of sobs. "No… we can't tell him."

"Why? He needs to know if you're being bullied."

"I'm not."

"Rin, you have the word 'slut' written on your face, in permanent marker! And I don't think it's a sign of kindness!" Her voice was almost a shout and Rin had never heard so much anger in her voice before.

But she still shook her head.

Slowly Kuroya sighed and looked down. "Alright. If you don't want to tell him, then fine. But we need to get you to the science lab. Maybe they can help get this stuff off." She reached out and took hold of her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Rin kept her free hand over her cheek, hiding the writing for those in the corridor. She tried to calm herself down but it wasn't happening.

Eventually they made their way to the science labs and Kuroya spoke to the technician there about the ink and how to remove it. He recommended acetone and went go get it.

The two of them stood in silence outside the lab and waited.

"Kuroya, Rin."

They turned back to see the silver haired president immuring from a room, looking at them with narrow and confused eyes. Kuroya stepped forward quickly, stopping him from coming any closer to Rin. "Sesshomaru… what… what are you doing up here?"

"I was speaking to a teacher about a disturbance. What are you doing here?"

"Oh… just… killing time. Waiting for class."

"Here it." The tech said as he came back out, a small plastic bottle and some cotton wool in his hands. "There, this should get that off in no time."

The two girls cursed the man in their heads as, because Kuroya had stepped away, Rin was closest to him and had to take the bottle and ink, using _both_ her hands.

Sesshomaru, on her right, saw the writing. He pushed past the vice president and stepped over to Rin who had lowered her head away from him. Quickly he grabbed her chin and a little roughly, turned her face to the side so he could see her better. "Who did this?" he hissed, running a finger over the ink.

Rin kept her eyes away from him.

Kuroya stepped forward to her side. "It was Brandy." Rin turned to face her, her eyes horrified but Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a little and walked off. Despite the evil look, Kuroya sighed. "I'm sorry Rin, I had to tell him." she held out her hand, palm up. "Now, let's get you seen to."

While Kuroya took Rin to a spare room and began rubbing the ink off her skin, Sesshomaru tried to keep his cool while hunting Brandy down. Eventually he found her, leant against a wall with her friends and a couple of boys. He walked over, bold as brass and stood between her and the others. "Brandy."

"Sesshomaru?" she said, sounding genuinely confused. "What is it?"

"You dare do anything like that again, I will make you pay." He said then walked away.

-0-

Rin was sat against the vent, looking up at the cloudy sky, wondering if it would rain. Suddenly she heard the door open and footsteps. Sesshomaru walked up and looked down at her. "Rin."

Rin looked at him, her cheek still red and raw from the acetone the day before but at least the ink was gone. He sighed softly and walked over, sitting down and putting his arm over her shoulder. "It's cold today."

Instantly, Rin wiggled her way free of him, looking away before pushing the lunchbox towards him. She wasn't in the mood to talk but she kept her end of the deal.

The president looked at the box then at her as she sat with her face away from him. "Rin… I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know why Brandy is so… _possessive_."

Rin gave a small hard laugh. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying." He said, the words hitting a little harder than he expected. "I don't know."

Still with her face turned away, Rin laughed again. "Come on. You must know. It's impossible to miss." She shifted slightly. "She's mad about you."

"What have I done to make her angry?"

Rin gave a sharper laugh, turning to face him. "No I mean she's madly in love with you!"

Sesshomaru's face went blanker than normal. "In… in love with me?"

"Oh come on, you can't be that dense!" She was no longer sure if he was joking or not, standing up and looking down at him. "I mean, how many love letters do you get a week?"

He sat and thought. "A few."

"More than you can bring a number to. I mean, there isn't a female in this school who doesn't think you're attractive, Sesshomaru."

"Do you?"

She stood still for a moment then looked away, blushing. "Well… maybe a little. You are quite… striking."

He gave her half a smile. She looked back and gave him the other half. Then they both broke into a laugh. "So…" Sesshomaru said after a while. "That's the reason behind Brandy's behaviour." He gave a huff and his smile vanished. "As if I would ever be interested in her."

"Oh?" Rin asked, sitting down and opening her lunch box. "Why? What's your type?"

He sat for a moment, looking up at the clouds. "I don't know."

3


	6. Chapter 5

Title 07/10/2011

"Yo! You there! Stop!"

Rin stopped and turned around, looking back as the silver haired boy ran over to her. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey. Rin isn't it?"

"Yeah. How can I help you?"

Inuyasha stretched the back of his head for a moment then looked at her in the eyes, the childish rough boy vanishing and leaving a serious young man. "I… I wanted to thank you. I was… I was told today that… that you were the reason Sesshomaru asked me to come home." He gave her a soft smile. "It… it really means a lot to me. I kinda missed the old man."

Rin blinked and smiled at him. "It's alright."

"Well… yeah. That's all I wanted to say. And… if you ever need it… I'll happily help you out. If you get in trouble or something."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The boy smiled then nodded and walked away with a flick of his hand.

With a smile still on her face, Rin began off on her way, heading up to the roof. Sesshomaru was already there, sat down as he always was. His eyes opened and turned to her. "You're late."

"Sorry, bumped into your brother."

"I see."

"He wanted to thank me for convincing you into letting him come back."

"Humm."

"Oh don't be like that. He said he really missed your father."

"Humm."

"Are you in a mood?"

"Yes."

She laughed and sat down, opening her lunch box. They ate and talked but Sesshomaru was distant and clearly agitated about something. Then they packed up and left, heading to their own different classes.

"Kuroya!" Rin called, running over to the woman as she walked down the corridor. "Boy, am I glad you're still here."

"Why? What's wrong Rin?"

"Have… have you seen my bag? I can't find it anywhere."

Kuroya blinked. "Where was the last place you had it?"

"At lunch. I've had to do the afternoon with a borrowed pen and paper."

"Where were you for lunch?"

"On the roof with Sesshomaru but I've already checked there." She gave a small gasp, her face a mask of worry and concern. "I have to find it! It has all my work in, my keys, my phone _and_ my money."

"It's ok, we'll find it. Have you checked lost property?"

"After class."

"Right, let's split up. You go check the rooms down there, I'll go this way. I'll meet you outside the hall in when I'm done, alright?" Rin nodded, tears falling down her face so Kuroya cupped her cheek gently. "Hey, we _will_ find it."

They split up and Rin checked each classroom she passed, even some that she had never been in before. The school was amazing but now was not the time to admire. She was beginning to panic.

A few students were still there but as the time passed, she had not a clue to where her bag could be. She was beginning back to the main hall when she spotted something on the floor, right in the middle of the hallway. Kneeling, Rin looked over the object and soon recognised it. It was part of her key ring, a little white dog with beautiful red eyes.

She looked up suddenly, trying to see where it had come from.

Then, out the window in the hallway, she spotted the fountain, where someone was stood, looking up at her, a bag hanging loosely in her hands over the water.

Rin ran as fast as she could down the hallway, down to the ground and out to the fountain. "Brandy… please…"

"Are you looking for this?" She mocked, shaking the bag a little over the fountain edge. Panting, Rin took a step forward but Brandy just let one of her fingers slip off the handle. "Ah ah!" she said, wagging a finger at her. "We need to talk."

"Please, I'll do anything you say, just give me my bag back."

"Oh? Anything? Well… if this bag is so important to you, you really should be more careful with it. I mean, leaving it on the roof? After having lunch with Sesshomaru?" Rin's eyes moved from her bag to the girl who just smiled broadly. "Oh yes, I know about your little… arrangement." Her smile fell into a look of complete disgust. "To think, someone like Sesshomaru is eating food prepared by the likes of you."

"Brandy… please, let me have my bag."

"What could be so valuable that you want this back soo much." She pulled the bag away from the water and opened it, looking inside. "Humm, some papers…" she pulled them out slightly, showing them to Rin then pushing them back in. "Some keys…" she dropped them loudly into the bag. "A phone… that looks like it belongs in a museum… a wallet…" she lifted it up and tossed it in her hand. "Very light I might add. And… oh… what's this?"

Slowly she pulled out a small white stick, as long as her thumb. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Please, please Brandy, not that! Please, that's got all my work saved on it! Please!"

Her eyes moved from the memory stick to Rin and laughed as she dropped it back into the bag. "So that's what so valuable. Your work." She gave half a laugh. "You really are a scholar."

"Please, please give it back. You can have the rest… just please!"

"What would I want with your pathetic things? No, what I want is from you."

"Anything."

"You are never to see Sesshomaru again. No more… picnics on the roofs… no more lunches… no talking, nothing. I never want to see, or even hear, of the two of you being anywhere near him. Not even in the same corridor."

Rin just kept staring at the bag. "Alright. Alright, I'll never go near him again. I swear. I promise! Now please, give me my bag back!"

Brandy stared at her, the bag by her side. She smiled. "I don't believe you."

Quickly, she threw the bag backwards into the water. It hardly made a sound over the fountain but Rin screamed, running forward and jumping in herself, reaching out for the bag. Brandy hadn't close it so the water was instantly entered, turning the paper to mush or floating away, the keys sank to the bottom, the wallet bobbing for a moment as it absorbed the liquid slowly. But it was the memory stick Rin was looking for. It wasn't in the bag and she couldn't see it floating. With a deep breath, she bent down under the water and tried to find it.

There it was, sinking slowly just to the left of her. She grabbed it and stood up, the water only coming to her waist but she was now soaked in the chlorinated water. She looked at the memory stick in her hand and tried to guess if too much damage had been done.

"Rin!" She turned around and saw Kuroya stood, holding out her hand to her. "Come on, get out of there." Rin took her hand and with a little effort climbed out of the fountain and into the arms of her friend. Kuroya looked at the fountain and the content now floating across it. "What happened? I heard a splash and came running."

"I… I…" she sobbed, her hand closed tight around the memory stick.

"Shussh, it's alright." She said, rubbing her back in a vain attempt to warm and dry her. "It's alright."

"What happened here?"

Kuroya turned to see who was speaking but Rin already knew the voice. Kuroya sighed, still rubbing Rin's back and holding her close. "I don't know Sesshomaru. Rin lost her bag and we were looking for it when I heard a splash and found her in the fountain."

Sesshomaru looked at the fountain then at Rin. "Rin… what happened?"

She was silent for a moment, pressing her head closer to Kuroya. "I… I tripped. I… I found my bag and was going to meet Kuroya when… when I tripped and fell in the fountain."

They were all silent. "Look me in the eye and say that again Rin." He said, as if it was a dare.

She kept still, holding tighter to Kuroya who blinked and looked at her before sighing. "Sesshomaru, she's cold, wet and shaking. You can ask questions later, right now I need to get her out of these wet clothes." She pushed Rin away, smiling. "I keep a spare uniform in my locker. Might be a bit big for you but it's better than being wet."

Rin nodded once as she put her arm around her and guided her back into the school. Kuroya looked back at Sesshomaru as they walked. "I'll take her to the council room when she's dry."

Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly; staying still until they were gone then looked back at the fountain.

-0-

"Feeling better now Rin?" Kuroya asked as she passed her a cup of tea.

Rin, sat in a baggy uniform, smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"It's alright. Now, tell me what really happened."

She took a sip of the hot drink then lowered her eyes. "I told you, I tripped."

"Bullshit!" Kuroya swore, making Rin jump. "There is no way you could fall into that fountain. There's a knee high wall all around it. You'd have to been walking around the rim to fall in. Now tell me the truth."

Rin looked at her then lowered her head again. "I tripped." She said, her voice lower than before.

Kuroya was on the edge of slapping her when there was knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped in, holding a neat pile before him. "I managed to save a few things." He said, putting it down on a table.

Rin stood and walked over, looking at the items. Her phone still worked, even the screen was now filled with water. Her wallet was alright but the paper money inside was nothing but mush. There weren't any papers in the pile so she guessed they were now in the bin. Her keys had been the best survivors as the bag had absorbed a lot of water, damaging its protective shine.

Sesshomaru stood next to her as she looked over the things, her face growing sadder with each item she checked. "I did find this as well." He said, pulling something out his pocket. "I think you dropped it."

Rin looked at his hand and the memory stick. Slowly she picked it up and looked over the connector. Already she could see the damage. She put it back in his hand. "Throw it out. It's useless now."

Sesshomaru looked at the memory stick then caught Kuroya eyes as she shook her head slightly. He carefully pocketed the stick. "Can't you get it fixed?"

"With what?" she laughed hollowly, returning to her tea. "All my money is now green and blue mush." She put a hand on her head. "All my work… my reports… everything…"

"Rin, what happened?"

"I tripped. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I want the truth."

"Well that's all I'm saying. I tripped into the fountain."

Kuroya looked at her then went over to Sesshomaru, pulling his arm so they no longer faced her. "She's lying." She hissed as quietly as she could. "There's no way she tripped into the fountain. Even if she did, she could have pulled her work out quick enough to save it."

"I agree."

"We both know who did this. Brandy. This has her written all over."

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Yes. But unless Rin says so, there is nothing we can do."

"There must be something! We both know it was her. We know she is gunning for Rin. We have to make her pay for this."

"Kuroya, we are members of the council. If we do anything against the rules, we will lose our positions."

"But…"

"Unless Rin admits to one of us that it was Brandy, there is nothing we can do." He looked back over his shoulder at Rin as she stared into her cup. "Don't think I don't want to make her pay. But our hands are tied. As council members, we can look after her."

"But…"

"Kuroya, I'm sorry."

Kuroya sighed softly and looked back. "You still got that memory stick?"

"Yes, but it's in bad shape." He passed it to her.

"It's always been bad. But I'll give it to dad; maybe he can get some data back." She sighed, looking at it. "I keep telling her to get a new one. Especially with something so valuable on it."

"Her work?"

"Yes her work but also some videos and photos of her family. The originals are lost so this digital version is all that's left." She tapped it against her fingers then closed her hand around it. "My dad's got some of the best techs in the world working for him. If anyone can get this data back, it's him."

"Do what you can."

"Alright." She lifted her head to Rin. "Rin? Come on, I'll take you home."

"Ok."

-0-

The next day, Sesshomaru headed up to the roof for their normal lunchtime meeting. He wanted to try and get Rin to confess to what happened the day before. But sat and waited for an hour and half with no sign of her so he went looking for her. He asked a few people but none had seen her and his brother had no idea.

Then he headed to see Kuroya.

"Kuroya, have you seen Rin today?"

"Rin? Yeah, I saw her earlier, just before lunch."

Sesshomaru sighed softly under his breath. "Any luck with that memory stick?"

"Dad's got the best on it."

"So where was Rin?"

"In the library."

He began down the hallway without another word. The library was a large room with two levels of wall to wall books and large tables to work at. It took him a while to find the first year but at last he did, sat on the second floor with a book. He walked over quickly but she saw him, stood and ran off. He thought of giving chase but it was clear she didn't want to see him.

The next day she was found hiding in a computer room.

The next he found her down some disused corridor.

The next… he didn't bother looking. She obviously was avoiding him. He fumed with the idea and was constantly in a bad mood for the rest of the week.

Friday, he found her in an empty classroom and walked over to her. She stood and went to leave but he blocked the only exit. "Rin."

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru."

"No, you are going to tell me why you've been avoiding me."

"I just have. Get over it."

"No. There must be a reason."

She pushed past him but he just stepped back into her way. Rin stared at him but her eyes were sad, not angry. "Please Sesshomaru, just leave me alone."

"Rin." He said, closing the door behind him and standing in front of it. "Rin, you are probably the only real friend I have."

She stopped where she was and looked up at him. Then her eyes moved away. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru… but I can't be your friend anymore. Just stay away from me!"

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to widen as she pushed him aside and hurried out of the room. Slowly his hand closed into a fist.

-0-

Rin sighed as she leant on a tree, looking up at the sky. Recently she'd taken to having lunch outside, where, if he came looking for her, she could easily and quickly escape Sesshomaru.

Kuroya kept begging for the reason that ended their friendship but she never said a word on it and it was beginning to drive a wedge between the two girls.

She sighed again.

It sometimes felt like all she did at the moment was sigh.

"Yo, Rin!"

Rin blinked and looked over to the voice as the younger brother came walking over. "Inuyasha? What you doing out here?"

"I go for a run at lunch. Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"'bout you and Sesshomaru."

She looked away quickly. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Then just listen. You know, since the two of you stopped talking, he's been in a pissed off mood. He just walks around in such a rage. You should see him at home, he yells and screams at anyone. Mostly me!"

"I'm sorry about it."

"You could at least give him a reason why? I mean, why suddenly change your mind? I thought the two of you got along."

"We did." Rin said, feeling the knot of guilt in her stomach. "But we can't anymore."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Rin…" he said, walking after her. "Rin come on. What could possibly stop you from even _seeing_ him?" He ran up in front of her. "Rin, if nothing else, give him the reason you can't see each other. It's the not knowing that annoys him so much."

Rin stared at the half-brother for a moment then lowered her head. "The… the truth is… The truth is, every time I'm near him, Brandy does things to me. She ruined my work, my bag, my phone… she wrote the word SLUT on my face in permanent ink… I mean… the woman won't stop! I keep being friends with Sesshomaru, it'll only get worse for me." She shook her head and lowered her eyes. "I came here to study. I wanted to just do my classes, learn, do my homework and graduate. I never asked for or wanted friends!"

Inuyasha blinked at her. "Wow. So that's it? You're being _bullied_." He shook his head, running a hand though his hair. "Wait until he hears that."

"No! No you can't tell him!"

"Why not? He needs to know."

"No. As long as I stay away from him, I'm safe."

"But what about him? He's miserable as hell. Do you know how hard it is for someone to be his friend? For him to _make_ a friend! And you're just… taking it away. Give him a reason for why you can't stay friends."

Rin looked at him and sighed, thinking. "Then… then tell him… I don't want his charity. Tell him, I don't want his pity and… I just want to be left alone."

The half-brother blinked. "Well, if that's what you want me to stay, I'd rather say nothing."

"Fine!" Rin shouted, turning and walking away from him, steaming at her own stupidity.

-0-

"Rin! Door!"

Rin sighed up from homework and went to the door, heading down to the front door. "Who is it?"

Leant coolly against the door frame, arms crossed, was Sesshomaru. He looked at her, his face emotionless as always but his eyes had a level of anger in them. "I warned you."

"What?"

"I warned you about my brother." He said, standing straight and unfolding his arms. "I told you, he can't keep his mouth shut." His eyes narrowed on her a little more. "He told me everything."

Rin blinked then leant on the door. "I see why you hate him."

"Right now I'm singing his praises. Rin, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I… I didn't want you to worry about me. And besides… I never wanted friends. I wanted to do my work."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Rin…"

"Rin! Don't talk on the doorstep. Invite him in, let him have a drink."

A sly smile grew on his lips. "A drink sound good." He took a step into the doorway and closer to Rin. "Thank you for having me in your home."

Rin stared coldly at him then pushed away from the door, closing it behind him and walking to the kitchen at the back of the hallway. Sesshomaru followed after taking his shoes off, spotting her Aunt Tini watching him walk past from the lounge where she was busy ironing. He gave her a polite nod then followed Rin.

She stood with a small glass of water held out to him. "So… what now?"

"That's up to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's your choice what happens next. You can stay as this is; with our friendship in ruins, you being too scared of what Brandy will do to you next to really get anything done. Or… we can carry on, like it was and I'll protect you."

"Or… you can leave me alone… I leave you alone… Brandy leaves me alone and I get on with my work."

"That isn't much for any of us. Only Brandy wins there."

"So? Let her win."

Quickly, Sesshomaru put his glass on the side and stepped over the tiny kitchen to her, holding her cheek to face him. "Rin, you are my friend. I won't give up on that."

Rin stared at him for a moment and slowly tears began to form in her own eyes. Breaking away from him, she wiped her eyes clear. "I… I'm sorry." She sobbed then leant into him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."

He smiled holding her a little. "I guess this means you want to be friends again."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"And if Brandy does anything to you… you tell me."

"Alright."

"Alright."

3


	7. Chapter 6

Title 07/10/2011

The weeks and months had flown by and soon the Christmas holidays were upon Drasin Academy. The students spent most of their time comparing and commenting on where they were going to spend the holidays. Sesshomaru was going to a conference with his father while Inuyasha was going skiing in the Alps and Kuroya was off to America to visit family.

Rin was staying behind to work at the café.

They did all offer to let her come with them, saying they could easily fund her trip for her but she kindly refused them all. Not that she would admit it but Sesshomaru's trip south sounded very dull but the other two did have her a little green eyed.

Soon the holidays came and the school closed for the long holiday but with the conference to distract him, Sesshomaru found the time flew past and was soon being driven back home alone as his father had gone to see a client.

He sighed at the weather outside. He'd left pure sunshine for sheets and sheets of rain. It was almost too heavy to see past and the driver was taking extra care in the terrible conditions.

Needless to say, the pavements were deserted, no one being foolish enough to try and walk in this torrential rain. With a sigh, Sesshomaru looked out the car window. He hated the rain. He didn't know why, he just did.

As a car came down the other side of the road, his eyes caught the outline of a figure _walking _on the pavement over the brow of a hill, not even an umbrella overhead. He turned to look at the poor soul as the car drove past, his eyes straining in the poor light.

But he recognised her.

It was only brief, less than a second as the car passed her but he saw her face and knew who it was.

"Driver, pull over."

The car slowed even more and Sesshomaru climbed out into the rain as the woman walked up the path towards him. "Rin!"

She looked up from her curled up ball. He hurried over and held her shoulders, already drenched himself in the rain. "Rin, what are you doing out in this weather?"

Her eyes were squinting in the rain, her hands cold and close to her body to keep warm, her clothes soaked and darkened while her hair stuck to her body. "I… I went to my parent's grave… but I got caught out here."

Sesshomaru's driver suddenly appeared, holding a large umbrella over them all and a blanket. Sesshomaru nodded and took it, wrapping it around Rin. "Come on, get in the car, I'm taking you home."

For once, Rin didn't argue. She walked to the car and climbed in, followed by Sesshomaru in the same door. He shook himself slightly then ran a hand back in his sodden hair, smoothing it down. "Ah." He moaned at the water, flicking it off his hand then turned to Rin. "It's been a while Rin."

She nodded next to him. "And I'm really glad you were here." She put her seatbelt on over the blanket, every movement causing squeaks from the leather seating. "But how did you spot me?"

"I just did."

They went to silence as they wiped as much of the water they could out of their hair and faces but their clothes weren't going to dry any time soon. Rin sat and looked out the window until her eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru… this… this isn't the way to my house."

"I know. I'm not taking you home. I'm taking you to mine."

Rin flinched. "What?"

He looked ahead, not saying another word. Rin sat next to him and looked down at her clothes. She only had a long sleeve top and jeans on as the morning had been warm and pleasant with a forecast to stay for the day. The rain had caught everyone by surprise.

The car drove on in the rain and Rin was left to wonder what kind of home Sesshomaru would have.

The car soon left the main roads of the city and began its way into the countryside where Rin didn't have long to wait to see the house. It was visible from the road, overlooking the city. And it was huge.

Even in the rain it shone out among the trees with so many windows and rooms. It was like a palace, shining on the top of the hill. The car pulled up to an electronic gate that was already open when they got near and began up a private drive.

Nerves and excitement brimming, Rin took a deep breath, watching between the seats as the house came closer and closer.

Finally the car stopped and a servant with an umbrella stepped over to open the door. Sesshomaru stepped out with a loud squeak from the seat then turned to Rin, holding out his hand. "Coming?"

"I… I don't think…"

"There's no one here. Inuyasha is still in the Alps and my mother is on a business trip."

Biting her lip, Rin took his hand and held the blanket around her tighter. Under the umbrella, they walked to the large wooden doors and into a large beautiful hallway, the walls covered with meter high portraits while in the air hug a massive chandelier. At the back of the room was a large staircase that split in half towards the middle.

Rin looked up at it for a moment, mouth open in amazement while by her side, Sesshomaru was given a towel to dry of with. He looked at the soaked Rin and held out the towel. "Here, dry yourself off."

"I… I'm alright." She said, pulling the blanket closer. "I… I just…" her eyes drifted over the hallway, suddenly aware of how rich and powerful Sesshomaru's family actually was. She felt so small all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru looked at her then turned to a servant by the door. "Go run a hot bath and see if you can find some clothes that will fit her." The man he was addressing bowed his head and left quickly while Sesshomaru stepped over to Rin and held her by the shoulder. "Rin, are you alright?"

"I'm just cold." She half lied. She was cold. But she was also embarrassed. She didn't belong here.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Come with me, the drawing room always has a fire." Still holding her shoulder, he led her to a door off the side of the hall. This room was darker than the hallway with a large white marble fireplace as the centre piece, all the other rich and luxurious furnishings pointing to and complimented it. It was a little less imposing than the hallway and Rin felt a little more at eased. She walked over to the fire and stood, warming her hands for a moment. "This is a lovely home you have Sesshomaru."

"It's been in the family for generations." He said, also warming his hands. "But I find it too large personally."

"Maybe because it's empty?"

He looked at her and nodded. "My theory exactly. You home… you have place for everything you could need or want to do. Here… we have rooms that do nothing but collect dust. I often wish I lived in a place like you do."

Rin chuckled slightly. "You're jealous of my Aunt Tini?"

"I'm jealous of you both." He sighed and moved away from the fire, sitting on a large chair. "You… you're free. You don't have to worry about things like I do. You can just do as you please. I mean, even when I'm completely alone, I have to sit here, stiff back and straight."

Rin smiled at him, remaining standing; worried her wet clothes would damage the furniture. "You have any idea how many people would envy the life you lead? No worry of bills, servants at your beck and call, never having to do chores or worry about anything… how can you wish for that?"

"Maybe. But maybe I don't want either world. I want the balance between them. Not having to worry about money but still need to work to have it."

"The middle is sometimes the best place to be."

He smiled at her then turned at a knock on the door. "Enter."

"My lord. The bath is ready and we have found some clothes for the young lady."

"Good." He turned to Rin and smiled. "Go dry off, we'll talk more after."

Rin nodded then went to follow the man to a bedroom with its own on suite bathroom. The bedroom was so beautifully made, with cream and white colours. The bathroom had a separate bath and shower with a side toilet while a sink stood at the side. It was made up of dark and light brown marble and as beautifully made as anything Rin had ever seen before.

The bath was already full to the top with hot steamy water and a sweet smell came from it. Uncomfortable as it was to think about having a bath in someone else's home, she was cold, wet and sore from walking in the rain.

Making sure the door was locked, she undressed and climbed in.

It was heaven. The bath was so large that she could almost float in it, her hair floating around her face as she just lay and soaked it all in. For a good twenty minutes, she just lay in the water then spent another ten washing herself down and her hair.

Then she stepped out, grabbing a soft fluffy warm towel and drying down. The clothes Sesshomaru had asked for were on the side by the sink, neatly folded to a square but she'd placed her clothes on a towel rack and they were now dry. She changed back quickly and went outside into the main room then walked backwards to the drawing room.

Sesshomaru was there but he'd changed as well, out of the black business suit he had been wearing into some looser grey trousers and a light green shirt. He looked at her, a drink in his hand. "You haven't changed." He commented as she came in, her hair still slightly wet.

"I didn't want to bother you with the clothes and I just saw the time."

"Half past four?"

"Yeah. Aunt Tini wanted to go out tonight. I said I'd babysit."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, taking a drink to hide it. "You could bring the baby here for the night if you wish."

She blinked away the surprise of the notion. "Why would say that?"

"I had hoped you would stay for dinner." He said, looking at the drink in his hand.

"I'm… I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not? Are you worried Brandy has my house under surveillance?" He gave a smile and took a drink.

Rin didn't see the funny side. Brandy was always on her mind when she was near Sesshomaru. "I really don't think bringing Joel here would be good idea. He's only a year old. He's a handful."

"You are trying to avoid me."

"I'm not. I'm thinking."

"Rin, if you don't want to eat with me just say."

Rin stood for a moment, looking at him as he looked into his drink. "I do Sesshomaru. I really would like to stay and have dinner."

"Then do so."

"I can't. Tini needs a break and it wouldn't be right to bring Joel here. I'm sorry. A rain check?"

Sesshomaru stared at his drink then stood, putting it on the side. "I'll have the car brought around."

"Please, understand I'm not trying to avoid you."

"I understand." His voice was emotionless. "But I will take you up on that rain check."

Rin smiled as he pressed something on the table. Three seconds later, the door opened. "Yes my lord?"

"Get the car ready."

"Yes sir."

He sighed as the man vanished and turned back to Rin. "You said you went to your parent's grave today."

"Yes… it's been three months to the day since the accident."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Rin moved to the fire, looking at it. "It was no one's fault. It was just a car crash. The rain made it hard for them to see… they just lost control. My father dies instantly while my mother died on the operating table." She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry."

"The car's ready my lord."

With a nod, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "You better get home then."

"My lord… your mother has just arrived."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened suddenly. "What? She's not due back until next week."

"She's just arrived at the main gate sir."

Quickly Sesshomaru hurried to the door, Rin behind him. Another car was making its way slowly up the drive. Sesshomaru let out a deep breath. "Rin, you might want to get out of here while you can. My mother… is a little eccentric. Especially around new people."

Rin nodded and stepped over to the waiting car. But she wasn't fast enough and the second car pulled up. Quickly a silver haired woman stepped out and looked at Rin and then Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, darling, how kind of you to meet your dear mother!"

"You're not meant to be back until next week."

She sighed dramatically, walking around the cars towards the door and Rin spotted she had a beautiful long coat on that trailed on the floor slightly. The whole woman was beautiful and Rin could see where Sesshomaru got his looks.

She turned to the car, realising she was not being addressed when her eye caught something by the side of the car. She knelt and picked it up. It was a necklace, broken at the ends but the diamond in the middle was flawless and breath-taking.

"Excuse me." She said, turning around. "I think you dropped this."

The lady looked at her then pressed her neck. "Oh, oh my it is mine." She reached out and took the necklace from Rin's hands but her eyes never left the girl. "So… who are you?"

Rin tried to speak but the woman's eyes were just like Sesshomaru, cold and emotionless and staring right into her. "She's from my school." Sesshomaru said quickly, drawing his mother's attention. "Mother, you must be tired from your long flight. Shall we have dinner and talk?"

"Oh… well then… that sounds perfect."

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to Rin and gave her a quick nod. Taking it as a hint, she ducked into the car and pulled the door closed. By the door to the house, his mother looked partly back as the car pulled away then at her son. "She's a nice girl."

"Why did you drop your necklace mother? You think she is a thief?"

His mother grinned at him then stepped past him. "You should ask her out on a date."

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly at the idea but it also knotted his stomach.

3


	8. Chapter 7

Title 07/10/2011

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru what are you doing?" His mother said as she pushed her way into his door. Sesshomaru was stood by his personal computer, looking at her. She blinked and turned her head to the side slightly. "What are you doing? You practically ran away from the dinner table. Your father would be so disappointed if he saw you acting like that."

She walked over to him and brushed her hands over his shoulder, smoothing down his shirt. "You've grown again."

"I haven't."

"You have. A mother knows these things. And she also knows when her son is trying to hide something." Swiftly, she turned to the computer and pressed the power button on the screen. It lit up at once and revealed what he was looking at.

It was a search page with 'asking someone on a date' as the query.

Smiling, Sesshomaru's mother stood up and looked at him. His stony face was lit with a small red line under his eyes. "Sesshomaru, if you need help with dating, you should have just asked me. Let me guess, it was that cute little thing that left earlier?"

"I don't need your help mother." He said, turning away and walking a few steps.

"Oh? Well, while you have been doing you research, I've been doing mine. That girl is Rinee Denham, a first scholarship student at your school. Likes to be called Rin."

"So? Why should that matter?"

"It doesn't… no in the fact of you going out. But you might have to treat her… differently to some of the other girls you know."

Sesshomaru turned back. "How?"

"Well, where were you thinking on taking her?"

He gave a small, almost unnoticeable shrug. "I was thinking Paris."

His mother let out a loud long cackle of a laugh. "Paris? Sesshomaru my dear, you really don't have a clue. Rin is a normal girl, Paris is the kind of place she goes… maybe once or twice in her _life_, not for a date."

"Then what would you recommend?"

"Something closer to home…." She turned to the computer and began typing. "Like this."

Sesshomaru went back over to her and looked at the screen. "A theme park?"

"Close by, rides to be entertained, places to walk and sit… come now, it's perfect."

"I see. Well, thank you for your assistance mother."

She pointed at him suddenly. "Now, wait a second. I'm not having you make a fool of yourself. Tell me, how are you going to ask her?"

Sesshomaru stared at her then sighed, deciding to humour her. "I'll just ask."

"How? Come on, pretend I'm Rin and ask me out." She pouted her lips and wiggled her fingers to him. "Hi Sesshomaru." She said in a high sickly sweet voice. "It's me, Rin."

Sesshomaru held in a cringe. "She doesn't speak like that."

"Oh you're no fun. Alright." She shifted her head slightly. "Hi Sesshomaru." She said in her normal voice.

"Hello Rin. Would you like to go to the theme park with me?"

His mother creased her brow. "Really? No smooth talking? No sweeping me off my feet? Ha, I don't think so. And besides." She lifted her hand and wiggled her ring finger. "I'm taken."

"Mother."

"I'm serious Sesshomaru, you need to be far more charming than that."

"Then what would you do?"

"Well… I'd start with a little small talk. Are you well, been up too much and so on. Then ask her 'Are you doing anything this weekend?'"

"What if she says yes?"

"Then you ask about the next week. If she says yes again, just say 'when are you free?'"

"Then?"

"Then say; would you like to go to the theme park with me?"

Sesshomaru gave a huff. "That's what I said."

"No, you came right out with it. I'm teasing the question out, laying the foundations."

"So what then."

"Well, she could say one of two things. She could say; sure, that sounds great. In which case she thinks you're asking her as a friend. So you have to verify by saying 'As a date.'" She gave him a smile and poked his chest. "Or _she_ could say; as a date? That means she was already thinking about going out with you."

"What if she then says no?"

His mother gave him a bright smile. "Trust me, no one would say no to a date with you."

His cold face looked at her but his mind bowed to her expertise. "Then that's what I'll do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

Suddenly his mother grabbed his hand and pulled the phone away. "What are you doing? You don't ask a girl like Rin out over the phone!"

"Where then?"

"Well, school's out at the moment… do you know somewhere she is often?"

"Her home?"

"Oh no, no never go to a girls house just to ask her out. That's a little creepy. No, somewhere it would seem natural that you met."

"She works at that coffee shop on Rose Street, the one father likes."

His mother clasped her hands together. "Perfect. Just go in, order a coffee and ask her then leave. Now, practice time."

For the next hour, Sesshomaru practiced asking his mother out. Each time she gave a different response and he had to work his way around it until finally he could get the question out without feeling nervous or making a fool of himself.

The next day, he got dressed and went off to the coffee shop.

His mother waited, pacing back and forth in the hallway.

Finally the car returned and Sesshomaru entered the house, a take away cup in his hand.

His mother ran over. "So? How did it go?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, just passed her the cup.

She looked at the cup then at him as he walked past. "Wait… did… did you choke? You did ask her right?"

"Yes… I asked her." he said, stopping half way up the stairs, his voice cold and hard.

"And…" his mother said, judging his body language. "She refused! Oh dear, Sesshomaru I am so sorry."

With his back to her, Sesshomaru was struggling to keep a straight face. _She said yes_. A wide and uncontrolled smile lit up his face as he went off to his room, his head dizzy from the whole experience. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

-0-

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called, waving her hand as he walked over to her. "Hey."

"Rin… you made it."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have missed this." She looked over him. "You look great."

Slowly he ran a hand back in his hair. "Thanks. So… shall we go in?" Rin nodded and they began the walk to the entrance of the theme park, the rides screaming around them.

Inside the park, in the security booth, Sesshomaru's mom rolled back in her chair and hit the screen limply as her son walked out of it. "Oh Sesshomaru! You big idiot! Compliment her, not the other way!" She moaned and looked at the man sat next to the screen. "What are they talking about now?"

"She's asking what ride he wants to go on first." The lip reader said, never taking his eyes from the screen, his right hand writing as he looked. "He's saying he doesn't care."

"Ah! For goodness sake Sesshomaru!"

"Perhaps he's nervous miss." Said the owner of the theme park as he looked at the screen. "I mean, his body language is all wrong."

"No, that's just my _hopeless_ son." The lady rolled over to the screen. "Now what?"

For the next few hours, the lip reader watched Rin and Sesshomaru, relaying every word they said. The lady screamed at his stupidity, clapping when he did something sweet, laughing loudly when he did something worth laughing.

The security guards who were also in the room to do their normal job, jumped quite a bit at her sudden out bursts.

She screamed when he walked away from a photo shoot that Rin clearly was interested in.

She clapped when he won a prize on the bottle toss and gave it to her.

She laughed when he asked her about what went in a hot dog. 'You really don't want to know' was her answer.

They went on the rides and while in the queue, the spoke about the physics of the ride and how it worked. Even if his mother was annoyed by the conversation, Rin seemed to enjoy it.

"Now what are they talking about?" She asked, looking at the screen as they stood in the middle of shot, talking, Sesshomaru with his hand in his pocket, Rin playing with the teddy she's been given.

The lip reader stood for a moment. "She said it was getting late and she was thinking of leaving."

"What? No no no no no, Sesshomaru don't… don't let her go!"

"He said he understood."

On the image, Sesshomaru looked up behind her then pointed, his mouth moving silently.

The lip reader took a moment then smiled. "He said they hadn't been on the Ferris Wheel."

"The Ferris wheel? Oh Sesshomaru there is hope for you yet." She looked up at the owner of the theme park. "Do we have CCTV in the carriages?"

"Yes. But… surely… miss… you could give them a little privacy?"

"What? No, I want to see all of my little Sesshomaru's date. Now, load up the video."

The sun was beginning to set as Sesshomaru and Rin walked over towards the large Ferris wheel at the edge of the park. He was trying to remember his mother's tips but his head just wasn't working. He couldn't concentrating.

Rin looked so nice today, in a long sleeve sky blue dress and with her hair tied up in a half ponytail with a blue ribbon… she looked amazing.

They paid for the wheel and climbed into the carriage, sat across from each other. Rin smiled as she looked out the window, the wheel beginning to move slowly.

As it rose into the air, Rin leant on the open window and looked out. "Wow… the city looks amazing from up here."

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked out the other window, his hair shifting in the breeze. "It is beautiful."

They fell silent as the wheel continued around, Rin looking at the sun as it vanished beyond the horizon. She tried to make conversation but could think of nothing to say. She didn't know what she could say.

She was so existed when he asked her out. She'd brought a new dress especially for the day and had an amazing afternoon so far. Now it was growing to an end. How she wished the wheel wouldn't stop.

Suddenly it did stop, with them right at the top. Rin held out her hand to balance herself as the carriage began to rock from the left over momentum. She looked at Sesshomaru as he fought to keep his balance as well. "What just happened?"

"We stopped."

"I can see that."

"Our apologies ladies and gentlemen… we are suffering a slight technically difficulty. We are trying to repair it and get you moving as soon as we can. We request that you remain calm and seated."

Rin looked up at the grate in the carriage ceiling, sighing at it. "Great. We could be stuck up here for ages."

Sesshomaru looked at the carriage roof as well but his eyes were drawn to the small CCTV camera there but then he looked away. "It won't be too long."

Rin sighed as she looked over the city, the sun now set and the city lighting up with tiny dots. Without the sun, the temperature quickly dropped and she began rubbing her arms against the cold. From the other side, Sesshomaru saw her and shifted his weight forward and stood, hunched in the low ceiling.

Rin panicked as the carriage began to rock from the change in weight. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru sit down!"

Sesshomaru stood and removed his coat and held it out to her, sitting down next to her. "Here, put this on."

Looking at him, Rin smiled and took hold of his coat, pulling it over her shoulders and up to her neck. "Thank you."

He gave her a nod and moved his eyes away.

Away in the security booth, his mother screamed. "NO! Sesshomaru you fool! You just missed your chance! You should have…"

"Mother." The lip reader said, his eyes wide. "Mother I know you're there."

The lady blinked and moved to the screen. Sesshomaru was looking right at the camera, his eyes tight and cold.

Suddenly his mouth began to move.

"Mother, I know you're there and I know what you are doing. I do not appreciate you meddling with my life. Now, you get this carriage down at once and leave me alone."

The people in the booth blinked as his eyes moved away and his hand covered his mouth casually, preventing the lip reader from seeing anymore.

His mother blinked in shock before turning away. "Humm, I'm only looking out for you Sesshomaru." She sighed. "Alright, let them down. No point in watching now. Come on, let's get out of here before he finds us."

Back on the Ferris wheel, the carriage suddenly began to move and the two finally got down. The man at the bottom who helped them out looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry about the long delay." He said, laughing nervously.

"Humm." Sesshomaru muttered as he walked past.

Rin nodded her thanks then hurried after him, walking by his side, her hand hanging slightly away from his. Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed it into his grip, holding on loosely. Almost by instinct, he held her hand back and they walked out of the park.

Once outside, Rin turned to look at the bus stop, her hand tightening on his slightly. Sesshomaru looked at her then held her hand back. "Can I take you home?" he asked softly.

Rin looked back and smiled before nodding and he led her to the car, the driver bowing to them and opening a door. They climbed inside and the car left, heading for 560 St. Rose Street. The ride was silent, neither of them looking at each other, neither speaking nor making a sound and neither really moved.

After an hour long ride, the car stopped outside the house. Sesshomaru climbed out himself and went around the car, opening the door for Rin, helping her out and standing on the pavement before the path, looking at each other.

Rin was smiling, her smile bright in the hard street light. Sesshomaru was as blank as ever.

Finally Rin looked down at her feet. "I really had a good time today Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"Thank you for coming." He muttered. "I… I'm glad you had a good time."

She smiled then realised something and put her teddy on the floor so to remove his coat easily. She held it out and smiled. "Thank you. It's really warm."

As Sesshomaru put his coat back on, he spotted a large black car on the other side of the road. He stared at it, as if seeing who was inside.

The car suddenly burst into life, its headlight switching on and quickly going down the road.

He shook his head slightly as it vanished. Rin looked as well. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing important."

"Well… well I better be getting inside." She said, turning to the house.

"Rin… wait."

Slowly he reached out and took hold of her cheek. Her eyes were wide at him, darting back and forth, unsure where to look. His were as cold and steady as he could keep them but even they shook slightly. Closing them, he leant down to her.

At the last second, he tilted his head to the side, narrowly avoiding bumping noses. But he managed to press his lips to hers.

Rin stared at him, the mark on his forehead all she could see but then her eyes drifted shut and she pressed her lips slightly harder into him.

It felt like forever but it was only a matter of seconds before Sesshomaru leant away, trailing his fingers down her neck as softly as a feather until they ran off her skin.

He let out a sigh and the spell was broken.

The wind blew across them and a car passed by. A dog began barking and the sound of a crying baby could be heard from inside the house.

Slowly Rin opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling softly. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said softly.

"Goodnight Rin." He replied, watching as she left, opening the door to her home easily. Once she was out of sight, he let a smile cross his lips and slowly reached up to touch them. His eyes closed, remembering the feeling.

Behind the door, Rin smiled as she touched her lips then moved her hand to her heart. It was fluttering in her chest, unable to believe what had just happened.

"So…" called Tini from the side room, popping her head around. "How did it go?"

Rin smiled at her.

3


	9. Chapter 8

Title 07/10/2011

Although they transferred texts irregularly, Rin and Sesshomaru didn't see each other for the rest of the Christmas holidays. The next time they met was on the first day back in school where they went to their hiding spot on the roof.

They didn't speak of that day, they spoke of the weather as between their date and returning, three feet of snow had fallen, coating the whole world white. It had been beautiful, a soft pale white but now it was becoming a nuisance to everyone, stopping traffic and deliveries.

Rin was in her winter uniform; her skirt longer and thicker, handing closer to her body while her shirt was now long sleeved and high to the neck. The boys didn't change in appearance but their blazers were not made of a warmer material.

When lunch was eaten, they met up with Kuroya who pulled them to the side. "Rin, I'm sorry it took so long."

"What took so long?"

"Your Christmas gift of course silly." She said, pulling out a small white box. "Merry Christmas."

Sesshomaru stood at the side as he watched Rin pull the ribbon off and open the box. Inside was a smooth sleek looking memory stick. Rin picked it up and turned it around in her hands. "A memory stick?"

"Well, you needed a new one. But your gift is what's _**on**_ the memory stick." She gave her a kind and smart smile. "It's got all your data on. All your work, your photos and videos… everything was restored. Dad had his people work on it all holiday trying to get it back." She pointed to the drive. "And that one is waterproof to seventy meters, just in case you decide to go _swimming_ again." She said the word with disgust, knowing that Rin still hadn't confessed to _them_ that it was Brandy. Inuyasha's testimony wouldn't hold, he was too much of a loose cannon to be taken seriously by the teachers.

Sesshomaru sighed softly. "We better get to class Kuroya. Rin, I'll call you later."

The two smiled at her and they split up. Heading off to her classroom, Rin looked over the memory stick, smiling at how lucky she was to have such great friends. Her hand reached up to her lips, pressing them slightly.

Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see who it was but then tried to break free as Brandy came over to her, pushing her in the shoulder into a wall. "Well, if it isn't little Rin."

"Brandy… what… what do you want?"

"You know perfectly well what I want." She leant closer to her. "You were talking to Sesshomaru again."

Rin took a moment, her fear of the red haired girl growing but she knew she had to do something about this. "Brandy, _Sesshomaru_ wants to be my friend and I want to be his. What's so wrong about that? I mean… don't you want him to have friends?"

"The only friends Sesshomaru needs are people who will help him."

"And how do you know I don't help him?"

"Oh please." She laughed. "How could you help him? You might be a scholarship but he's years above you. We learn things you couldn't even dream of knowing."

"But that doesn't mean I don't help him. Please, Brandy, just leave me alone."

Brandy thought for a moment then looked around the corridor, seeing the others walk past, ignoring them but still watching. "You're lucky I caught you here Rin or I'd slap you." she held her shoulder tightly, leaning down on her. "Sesshomaru, is mine."

Rin felt her lips burn with a memory. "Listen Brandy, do yourself and Sesshomaru a favour… get over it! He's not interested in you, he said so himself, so move on!" she turned away from her, shaking her shoulder free and hurrying to her class.

Brandy was left struck dumb and fuming.

In a quick text, Rin told Sesshomaru and Kuroya that she had met Brandy again but that nothing had happened. They were both relieved. Kuroya's came in a very long, strongly worded text while Sesshomaru just sent five words back. _I'm glad you told me._

It made Rin smile more than Kuroya's.

But that would be the last time she smiled in quite some time.

The next day, Rin was having lunch outside. Not because she wanted to avoid Sesshomaru, he and Kuroya were in a council meeting and couldn't join her. She was just outside because it was a nice day.

"Oh Rrrrriiiinnnn."

She blinked at the voice and turned to see who was calling her. A blonde haired woman stepped out, smiling coolly at her. "Ah, there you are. Listen, I've been asked to come and get you."

"Why? Who by?"

"Sesshomaru of course. Come on, he's waiting."

Rin didn't know the girl's name but she was about Sesshomaru's age and she had a feeling of knowing so she walked after her. "What's it about?"

"He didn't say. Come on, this way."

The girl led the first year down to the side of the school's sports hall. The confusion grew. "Why's he here?"

"He isn't." The girl said, turning on the spot and grabbing Rin by the arm.

That was when Rin recognised her; she was one of Brandy's friends, one of the girls who held her down months before. She tried to pull herself free of the grip but two more girls arrived and grabbed her, one by the arm and the other by the neck, locking her in place.

Then Brandy arrived with a young man behind her. From the look of him, the boy had just come out of the sports hall, dressed in red short and a white v shirt. He looked angrily at Rin as he stepped closer. "Is this her?" he said, leaning into Brandy.

"Yeah, this is her. The girl who insulted me. The one who thinks just because she got a scholarship here… she's better than us." Brandy turned her head to the boy, her face a fake mask of sadness. "She said I was a rich bitch and that she couldn't wait to see me on my face."

The boy stepped forward suddenly and poked Rin hard in the chest. "Now listen here you, no one talks to my girlfriend like that. Not while I'm around. You lower class trash should just keep your mouth shut and your head down."

"I… I never said anything like that!"

"Liar!" Brandy shouted, trying hard to keep her face sad. "You said it to me just yesterday. She even told me to _get over myself_."

"No, I… I… I never said any of that."

The boy stepped forward again so he was right on top of her. "Brandy was right, you do need a lesson."

One of the girls suddenly moved her hand from Rin's neck to her mouth, covering it. For a moment, Rin wondered why but then the man pulled back a fist and punched her into the stomach. The hand over her mouth wasn't needed, the punch knocked the air out of her and she doubled over in their grasp.

It hurt like hell. She felt like she had been split in half.

She hoped that was it. She hoped that was her punishment.

But the man pulled his other fist back and hit her again in the stomach.

And again.

And again.

Rin couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She was in such agony that tears began to fall. It hurt to breath. She could just see Brandy stood to the side, smiling, loving every second.

All she could do was close her eyes. She still felt each punch as it drove into her chest.

"Council dismissed." Sesshomaru said as he stood away from the table, carrying a pile of papers away with him. He sighed to himself, thinking over the meeting.

"Hey, Sesshomaru…" Kuroya said, looking up from her phone. "Can you get hold of Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed then pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited.

The phone rang to answer phone.

"No." he lowered the phone and tried again. "She always answers."

"Yeah, me too." Kuroya paused for a moment. "I'm worried."

He took a moment then looked down at his phone. "Don't tell her about this." He began tapping at the phone and looking at it for a while. "She's behind the gym."

"How do you…"

"I put a GPS on her phone." He confessed then began to hurry to the gym, Kuroya smiling behind. As they crossed the school grounds, they heard something wrong. They heard punches.

They ran the last few meters and rounded the corner. There were three people holding a fourth down while a boy was punching her. The boy pulled back his hand for another attack.

In a heartbeat, Sesshomaru ran over, grabbing his hand, pulled it around his back and pushing him hard into the wall of the gym.

At the same time Kuroya ran over to the girls who had dropped someone to the floor. "Rin!"

With Sesshomaru holding the man down and Kuroya looking over Rin, the girls were able to run off. Holding Rin into her lap, Kuroya shook her head. "Sesshomaru, she needs the nurse."

"You take her, I'm dealing with him."

It wasn't easy but Kuroya managed to get Rin onto her feet and almost dragged her away, soon finding help to carry her to the hospital wing of the school.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru dragged the man to the head teacher's office. "Head master." He said, pulling the man's arm further. "I just found this man attacking another student." He pushed the man towards him. "I will return with a report once I know the condition of the victim."

The head master blinked, unsure of what was going on but then the silver haired man walked out of his office, pulling the door close.

He headed as calmly as he could to the nurse's ward, using the walk to try and calm down. It wasn't easy. Rin was his only friend. Kuroya was alright, he knew he could count on her in a crisis and she was a great vice president but she wasn't Rin. She didn't have that… spark.

His lips numbed suddenly. That was something else that made Rin special.

Finally he arrived at the ward but noticed Kuroya was outside, busy with a phone. "Kuroya? Where's Rin?"

Kuroya looked at the phone, a level of frustration on her face. "The nurse had to call for an ambulance." She sighed, still not looking at him. "She's bad Sesshomaru, really bad. You just missed her."

Sesshomaru took a silent breath that burnt his lungs. "Did you see who was there as well?"

"Of course. That was the first thing I spotted. But I also saw she was keeping out of it. Oh… for fuck's sake!" she yelled, throwing the phone away from her into the wall. It shattered into three parts that skidded down the hallway but the girl just stood, covering her face with her hands. "How could we let this happen?" Her voice was suddenly broken, on the edge of tears. "We shouldn't have left her alone. We knew something like this would happen. We should have protected her more!"

"We will find a way to deal with this."

"Yo, guys!"

The two turned back to see another silver hair running over to them, waving a phone. "Inyuasha?" Kuroya asked as he stopped before them.

His big half-brother gave him a bitter stare, not in the mood for him right now. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the attack. But I thought you might want to see this." He held out his phone. "Don't think they meant to send it to me but…"

Sesshomaru took hold of the phone, turning it around and looked at the screen. It was a webpage which was mostly writing but had one picture of Rin at top. It looked professionally written and in the design of a newspaper website.

"What is it?"

"Read it." Inuyasha said, his voice a little angry.

Sesshomaru's eyes dropped to the screen as he commanded the small computer to enlarge.

_Rinee Duham is the latest recipient of the__ Drasin Academy__ Scholarship, but perhaps many of her fellow students should question why and how she gained such a valuable commodity. There is evidence that has recently been uncovered that she gained the scholarship by _entertaining _powerful members of the school committee._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the accusation. "Who has seen this?"

"By now? The whole school. A link was sent anonymously to everybody by email."

Kuroya shook her head, her hand in a fist. "Anonymously my ass. We all know who's behind this."

"We have no proof." Sesshomaru muttered, scanning the rest of the article. "We can't even say she was behind the attack… we didn't see her even touch Rin. She'll just say she was passing by."

"We can find proof! We have to expose Brandy for what she really is!"

"I'm with Kuro. We can't let her get away with this."

"Little brother, I didn't know you cared about Rin."

Inuyasha looked away suddenly. "She's a nice girl and I owe her one."

His anger was growing with each line he read. It was so well written that if he didn't know Rin so well, he'd almost believe it himself. Along with sleeping her way to the scholarship she was accused of stealing from students to pay for food, doing work for other students and breaking into the school to tamper with test results.

_It all nonsenses, it's all lies, all made up, Rin would never do any of these things._

He closed his hand into a fist and ran away from the others. His eyes were narrow, his mind filled with only one fought and heaven help the girl when he found her. He looked for five minutes, his anger growing. The number of people he saw looking at their phones, the shock and disgust on their faces, he knew they were reading the article.

"Well, I saw it coming. She's nothing more than a little tramp to begin with."

His blood boiled in his veins as he heard the voice, turning to face it. Brandy was stood with a group of people around her, all looking phones. She was smiling and her arrogance was almost visible. "And I'm telling you, I left a necklace in my locker a couple weeks back, haven't seen it since. Know we know where it went. You might want to check yours too, never know where the little thief has been."

Her audience gasped slightly at the idea of their property being taken. Then they spotted Sesshomaru, stood, staring at them. Brandy turned as well and smiled at him. "Ah, council president. Have you seen this? That little country-girl has been stealing! I hope you are going to take these accusations seriously." She gave a half concentred glare. "I mean, you can't have any favouritism between students."

Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly. She was playing him. Bating him. "Rin is unconscious and has been taken to hospital." He said, keeping his voice as still as he could, looking at the people around them. "She was seriously attacked, here on campus by members of this school. That is my first priority. Until any proof of these rumours being true is brought forward, no charges will be taken against Rin. And rest assured, _all_ involved in the attack will be brought to justice." He glanced at Brandy.

With her still staring at him, he walked away, leaving the people to whisper and talk. But Brandy followed him. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru stop! Hey, you listen to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh? Well I have plenty to say to you." She ran before him, her eyes tight with anger. "How dare you talk to me like that? You do not have the right…"

"I have every right. When you attack my friend, I have every right."

"You really think that little tramp is your friend? She's _using_ you Sesshomaru."

He gave a small huff. "You know nothing about her." He roughly pushed her aside but Brandy grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. His hand closed into a fist as he stared at her. "Let go of me."

Brandy looked at the fist. "Would you really hit me?" She gave a sly grin. "I mean after all, if you hit another student… you'll be kicked off the council."

For a moment, Sesshomaru stared at her. "Then listen to me Brandy; I won't be on the council forever. I won't be a student at this school forever. And when that happens, I will make you pay for everything you have done." He pulled his arm free and walked away, pulling out his phone.

-0-

Rin yelped in pain and opened her eyes, grabbing her stomach but then her back hurt and she fell back down, making her stomach ache. "Ah…"

"Try and keep still Rin." A friendly voice said, holding her hand. "How you feeling?"

"Kuroya?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru's gone to get your aunt."

"How… how long was…" She said but then her chest hurt and she began coughing.

Kuroya held her hand until the cough was over. "A few hours." She sighed. "Rin… I am so sorry. I… I'm sorry this happened."

Rin wanted to talk but she was in such pain she couldn't. Sesshomaru arrived soon with her aunt but the doctors then arrived with the diagnosis. Two broken ribs and her left lung had a small puncture in it, as well as a lot of bruises. She had to stay overnight.

The next day, Rin returned to school, still in agony from the bruises on her stomach.

She had no idea of why people stared at her and seemed to guard their bags a little more around her. Then she got to her locker where someone had printed off the article and left it for her.

Now it all made sense. The behaviour of her schoolmates.

Then it got worse.

Sesshomaru turned up at her locker with a load of students following him. "I'm sorry Rin." He said, unable to look her in the eye. "But I need you open your locker."

Rin did as she was told but couldn't help feeling betrayed as she watched Sesshomaru go through her belongings. She was proven innocent of all the rumours and accusation. Over the next few weeks, many of the students returned to just ignoring her.

Some heckled and teased her; a few even teased her more than Brandy did.

Sesshomaru was forced to keep his distance from her, the accusations were still coming and he had to investigate them independently. He had to keep away from her.

It actually hurt him, seeing her in the corridors, her head down, never smiling, never making eye contact with anyone. She was draining herself, curling up into her own mind. He was worried. He wanted nothing more than to speak to her. In the council room, he sat looking at more of the accusations. He sighed, lowering it. "Rin…"

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru you have to hurry!"

He looked up to see a member of the council at the door, out of breath from running. "What is it?"

"It's Rin. She… she's on the roof." He swallowed suddenly. "It looks like she's going to jump."

3


	10. Chapter 9

Title 07/10/2011

I would just like to say, thank you to **Jolie luv, squirtlepokemon215, and the VERY insane Tani Hunter for their support, suggestions and… and… ssss…. Silliness? Couldn't think of a third 's'. but thank you guys! Hope you are still enjoying the story. **

Rin had never before realised how the wind crossed the roof when she was up there before. It was strong and cool, blasting her face. She sighed then looked down. About five floors below was the ground, a ring of small dots looking up at her.

She could just about hear their teases, begging her to jump, encouraging her to let go of the aerial she was holding and just let gravity work. Her cold and depressed mind thought for a moment.

No more loneliness, no more tears at night… no more of them teasing her… no more running away… no more being ashamed of who she was.

She closed her eyes and loosened her grip.

"Rin."

That voice. Her hand tightened again and she looked back. Sesshomaru was stood a few meters away from her, slightly out of breath. She turned to him a little, her face a deep sadness. "Sesshomaru? What you doing up here? I thought we stopped meeting for lunch."

"Rin, get away from the edge." He said, looking at her as she stood on top of the thick meter high barrier around the roof that hid the pipes from view.

"Oh? This edge?" She said, swinging back to it, looking down. Behind her Sesshomaru flinched a little closer. She gave a dry laugh and leant away. "It doesn't look that far does it? But… if my calculations are right… if I let myself fall, I'll land face first… I wouldn't even feel it."

"Rin, stop talking stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's just fact. I mean, after all, isn't that why I'm here? Because I'm smart. But that's all I am… smart. I'm not rich… or connected… I have no… no power or… or… anything… I just have… I just have my brain."

"You have much more Rin."

"No I don't." She let go of the pole, still facing him. "I don't even have you Sesshomaru. You belong to Brandy." She turned back around to face the drop.

Quickly, Sesshomaru stepped over to her and grabbed hold of her forearm, digging his nails into her skin in the tightest grip he could manage but as he did, she grabbed hold of the pole, stopping him from pulling her backwards as he planned. "Rin, let go." He tried to pull her but she just leant forward towards the edge again and he stopped. "Let go of the pole Rin."

"So you can stop me?"

"Please, let go."

Rin stood for a moment, looking down at the ground. "Why do you bother with me Sesshomaru? I'm just… I'm just a no one."

"You're not Rin. You're not a no one. What about your aunt and cousin? What about Kuroya and even Inuyasha. What about me? You are the smartest, most honest person I have ever known. You're not a no one to me. I like you for who you are. I'm not the only one." He stepped towards her, loosening his grip. "And… if you do jump…" he moved his hand down to her hand, holding it loosely. "Then I will be right behind you."

She blinked, turning back to face him.

His face was cold and stern, his eyes a level of hope in them. But his voice was soft and filled with genuine compassion. Slowly she let go of the pipe and allowed him to pull her away, jumping down to the floor. Before she even had time to breath, his arms wrapped around her and he pressed her into his shoulder. A little shocked, Rin stood and put her arms around him before realising something strange.

His heart was beating fast. His breath on her ear was hard and sharp. And he was shaking. Only slightly, but definitely a shake. "Sesshomaru… you're… you're trembling."

"Of course I am you scared me half to death you stupid girl don't you ever do that to me again." He said it all in a single breath, hardly pausing between words.

In his arms, Rin tried not to cry. She now knew. If she had jumped… he really would have followed.

-0-

After Sesshomaru saved her from jumping, Rin began to return to her normal self, smiling a little more and talking to her three friends. The president decided to pass the accusations to another member of the council, saying he could no longer be impartial. It was a weight off his shoulder and Rin's.

Knowing that she had such a powerful friend as Sesshomaru, many of the students backed away from Rin, leaving her alone. However, at the same time, some people who wouldn't dare do anything against Sesshomaru now knew his weakness and used it against him.

Some of the pranks were harmless, less than annoyances. Someone took her phone but Sesshomaru's GPS meant he tracked it down. Someone deleted everything off her memory stick but Kuroya's dad had put some special software on the drive, backing it up every time it came in contact with the internet.

But some were a little more dangerous. Someone tried to push her down the stairs, another one left a dead rat in her locker.

Now she was stood outside the main entrance of the school, frozen in place as paint dripped off her. It was cold thick and slimy, not to mention bright neon red. A teacher ran over to her quickly. "What happened?"

Rin shook her head slightly. "I… I don't know."

The woman looked up at the school. At the second floor window right the school entrance were several open windows with around twelve large paint tins, all tipped on their sides so the content dripped down onto the floor. "Ah, it's the 23rd isn't it?" she said, a shy smile on her lips, looking back at the paint covered student. "I'm so sorry Rin; you're an unfortunate victim. The blood shower is a school tradition I'm afraid, dates back to the start of the school. Back then it was deer blood but now its water soluble red paint."

"You… you can't do anything?" Rin said as she pushed some of the paint out of her hair.

"We do try and find the culprits but there are normally about twenty of them and it's such a tradition… there is rarely a punishment." The teacher smiled at her. "It _will_ come out. Go to the gym and have a shower before heading home. Come see me after the weekend if you still want to press on it."

Rin nodded and began the long and slow walk to the girl's gym. Many of the students laughed at her but it was a light hearted laugh. A couple even came over to her, saying how they had been caught in the 'blood shower' in the past.

The teacher was right, the paint came off easily and soon Rin climbed out of the showers, taking one of the towels the school provided and dried herself off.

She looked to where she had left her clothes and her eyes widened. Her shoes, underwear and bag were where she left them… but her dress was gone. She'd washed the paint off as best she could in a sink and left it by the side to dry but it was gone. Then she spotted some weak pale red drops on the floor, starting where she left the dress. It went from the side across the room… and out the door. It was another prank.

She sighed and went to her bag, pulling out her phone. She called Kuroya but the phone rang out. She tried again with the same result. She sighed down at her phone and pulled a towel over her underwear.

Kuroya had suggested she kept a spare change of clothes in her locket. But that was on the other side of the school. She had to leave the safety of the showers to get them. With another deep breath, she stood and walked over to the door. It was late now, the afterschool classes would be over and the school would be mostly empty. She pushed the door open and had a look both way. There was nothing there, no one, no sign of her dress or any more of this punishment. They must have just hoped she'd have to travel home in just her underwear.

Slowly she walked out, still careful. She didn't trusted who ever had done this. Nothing. She walked out a little more, a little bolder, holding the towel close over herself.

She began on her way to the locker, rounding a corner slowly. But then she was faced with about thirty people, all laughing and pointing at her, some with phones to record it. There were two identical twin boys at the front of the pack, one holding a female uniform over his arm. The other laughed. "What's the matter?" he laughed as she began to back away. "Don't want to show anyone?"

The twins laughed. "Come on Rinny, you're not shy are you?"

"Ahem."

The group turned quickly to see a tall silver haired student stood behind them. "Sesshomaru…" one of the boys stammered, the others very quickly leaving them alone. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"If you're going to text people… watch who you send it to." His eyes narrowed. "Now, get out of my sight."

The twins bristled and ran away, dropping the dress. Rin just stood, clutching desperately at her towel. Sesshomaru looked at her and she turned bright red. He soon moved his eyes and picked up the dress, holding it carefully.

The red had turned the white slightly pink but it was in a worse condition than before. The boys had drawn rude pictures and written horrid things all over it. Basically, it was ruined.

Rin let out a deep sigh as she looked at it. "My uniform." She moaned. She had two uniforms and two only. Now she only had one.

Sesshomaru looked at her again then stepped over, holding out the dress. "Here, get changed."

"I can't wear _that_! Just look at it."

Slowly, the president slid out of his jacket and passed it over as well. "Hurry up, I'll drive you home."

Returning to the showers, Rin dressed quickly, her uniform then covered by the jacket. She made sure she buttoned it up as much as it would go, hiding the horrid things written beneath. Sesshomaru was waiting outside the showers, leant on the wall, texting but he looked up at once. "Come, the car's ready."

With a nod and a smile, Rin followed him out to the front of the school where the large black car was waiting, the driver by the side giving them a polite nod as he opened the door for them. As they got closer, another royal blue sports car into the school, speeding towards them and skidding to a stop but narrowly avoiding a collision with Sesshomaru's car.

The driver climbed out quickly and hurried over to them. "Sesshomaru, you're still here?"

"What are you doing here father?"

Rin by his side widened her eyes. This man was Sesshomaru's father? She looked over him as he came over. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt but it was half undone and without a tie. His face was clean shaven and his darker silver hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His eyes were wider than Sesshomaru's and his face was filled with emotions, unlike his son. He stood before them, one hand casually in his pocket. "You're late coming home so I came to get you."

"I am old enough to look after myself father."

"Oh? And when did that happen?"

"Maybe while you were off flirting with a waitress!"

Rin jumped at his voice, he genuinely sounded angry. She grabbed his hand quickly. "Sesshomaru." She hissed.

He blinked and the anger in his face faded. His father blinked as well and looked at the young girl wearing a red school blazer. "And… who are you?"

With a swallow, Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand. "I… I'm Rin."

"Ah so you're little Rin!" he said, laughing and reaching for her other hand. He pulled it from her side and lifted it to his lips, bending down in a bow. Softly he kissed the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you. My wife hasn't stopped talking about you."

"I… it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Taisho."

"Please, call me Inutaisho." He looked at her, letting go of her hand. He stood up straight and looked at his son. "It seems you still have a few surprises for me Sesshomaru. After all this time… you finally have the one thing you were missing."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

His father grinned and turned back to Rin. "You really must come to dinner Rin. I want to know all about you. You can come tonight."

Rin tried not to look surprised. "I… I don't think I can."

"Oh? How about tomorrow?"

"No thank you."

"The night after?"

"Father."

"Well I want her to come to dinner. Even if I have to go to her house and take her by force."

"You wouldn't do that again."

Rin blinked. "What?"

"Anyway, I'm escorting her home." He pulled Rin towards the car, climbing in after her.

His father lent on the car and looked inside. "I can't wait to have dinner with you Rin. You've clearly made a change on my son."

As cold and hard as he could manage, Sesshomaru reached out and slammed the car door shut, almost trapping his father's fingers in the door. The car moved away and Inutaisho stood waiving as they left the school grounds. Sesshomaru sighed inside his mind. He knew his father. He knew Rin would eventually be forced to come for dinner. But today was not the time to ask, she was still shaken from the prank. He sighed again and tried to think.

3


	11. Chapter 10

Title 07/10/2011

"Rin, Sesshomaru's at the door." Her aunt said, leaning around the doorframe of Rin's room. "Says he wants to talk."

Looking from her book, Rin nodded and climbed off her bed, heading downstairs, her aunt following who then went into the lounge. Sesshomaru was stood in the doorway, a bag hanging by his side. She smiled at him. "Good morning. What you doing here so early?"

"I came to bring you this." He held out the bag. "Courtesy of the Behn twins."

Rin blinked then looked down at the bag, taking it and opening it. "A… a new uniform." She looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, looking at her then lowering his head to look at his shoes. "Rin… remember when I asked you to stay for dinner with me a few months back? You said I could have a 'rain check'." He looked over at her, trying to smile. "I… I need to call it."

Rin flinched. "Ah… your father?"

"He won't stop. He keeps pestering me, night and day. I haven't had a moment's peace." He sighed, running a hand back in his hair. "I'm sorry to have got you caught up in this but… well… my father doesn't like being told _no_."

Rin gave a small smile. "It's alright Sesshomaru. I… I guess I could come for dinner."

"My mother and Inuyahsa will be there as well… if that's puts you at ease."

"I guess so… but… what would I wear?" She felt a knot grow in her stomach. There was no way she could go to dinner with probably one of the most powerful and richest families in the country in jeans and a t-shirt.

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder lightly. "It won't be too formal. How about that dress you wore to the theme park?"

Her heart leapt into her mouth and she blushed. "I… I fought you'd forgotten about that."

This time Sesshomaru's heart stopped a little and he looked at her. She was staring down at her feet, avoiding his eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Well… you never talk about it. I thought… I guessed… I'd done something wrong or… something."

Sesshomaru huffed slightly, stepping over to her, holding her cheek and lifting her face while leaning down. He kissed her lightly and leant over her ear. "As if I could forget that day."

Her heart pounding, Rin looked at him, rubbing her face lightly against his cheek.

He leant away from her and kissed her forehead. "So you'll come for dinner?"

"Alright."

"Tonight?"

"If… if that's what you want."

"I want you to be comfortable."

Rin sighed and nodded. "I'll be alright. Tonight."

"I'll send a car to pick you up… about half five."

Nerves crept into her and she just nodded.

"I'll see you then." He kissed her forehead again and walked away, back to the waiting car.

Rin stood for a moment then closed the door. Tini was staring at her with a wide smile. "Grab your bag." She said, disappearing.

-0-

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he watched the car approach the house, standing by the front door. For some unknown reason, he felt nervous. _It's just dinner. You do it every night. There's nothing special about it tonight, just because Rin's coming._

He watched the car pull to a stop and straighten his back, stepping over. He opened the door and held out his hand. A woman's took it and stepped out. He blinked as she stepped out, smoothing her dress down.

"Rin… you look amazing."

Rin tried to smile. "Thank you." She said, picking at the dress. "Tini overheard us."

Sesshomaru tried not to react, looking over the light pink knee high dress with a soft pink bow at the front. Her hair was up and her face just with a touch of lipstick but nothing else to disturb her natural appearance. She looked stunning. He smiled at her and took her arm in the crook of his arm. "Shall we?"

Too nervous to really speak, Rin nodded and they walked inside, Sesshomaru leading her to a room off the side of the hallway. Inside were three people, Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru's parents, his mother sat in a long yellow and blue dress. All the men wore near identical black suits with ties. _Normal dinner? _Rin mused to herself as Sesshomaru lead her over to them.

Inutasiho Taisho's eyes widened as he hurried over to her, taking her hand again and kissing the back. "Rin, I am so glad you agreed to come."

"Thank you for having me."

"Now, come, sit next to me and tell me all about yourself. What's it like being a scholarship student?"

"Inutasiho dear, let the girl breath first." His wife said, standing up with such elegance, it was as if she was floating. She smiled at Rin and held out her hand. "Inukimi. It's nice to meet you properly Rinee."

Rin took her hand lightly, trying to smile.

Over in the corner, Inuyasha gave a one handed wave. "Yo."

"Inuyasha, I hope you're going to be more sociable than that."

"What? I spend almost every day with her, she's in my class."

Sesshomaru glared at the half-brother then looked back at Rin. "Would you like a drink?"

Rin nodded quickly as she sat down next to Inukimi who then began a long and driving interrogation. She asked about Rin's mother, her father, her aunt, her nephew, her school work, her job, her home, her shopping, her hobbies.

The father wasn't much better, he asked about what she thought of the stock markets and the job industry, he asked about living in the city, about where she had travelled.

Sesshomaru tried to drive the conversation away from her, trying to trap it on his mother's fashion business or his father's international building company. Luckily, the man was quite proud of his work and Rin was actually quite surprised by the family history. Inutasiho had been born to the same level she was; having to work for everything. He has started a company that build good strong but affordable houses all around the world. "Many feared I wouldn't make it, selling such good houses at such low prices but here I am. And if I hadn't tried so hard… I would never had met my dear wife, would I Inukimi?"

Inukimi shook her head and leant closer to Rin. "I was thinking of going into interior design."

"I see." Rin said, taking a drink over the main course. "I have heard of Taisho buildings actually. You do a lot of charity work in third world countries."

Inutasiho lifted his glass dramatically. "Over seventy million donated last year alone."

"It's a great project." She said, smiling down at him and catching Sesshomaru's eye as he looked up at her. The table fell suddenly into a quick and uneasy silence. The father sighed suddenly. "So Rin… tell us… after you leave school… what are your plans?"

Rin shrugged slightly. "I… I don't really know. But I was thinking about politics."

Inukimi let out a small laugh. "Oh no dear, you are far too kind hearted for such a ruthless game."

"But I really think I could do a good job."

"I agree with Inukimi, turn your talents to something that matches your demeanour."

Rin thought for a moment and lowered her head. "Well… I don't know what I would be good at. I… I want to help people… I want people to know I care about them."

"Maybe medical then?"

Rin flinched. "No, I couldn't be a doctor… not after what happened to my parents."

"Hummm…"

Across the table, Sesshomaru gave a deep sigh. "Whatever you choose Rin, I am certain you will exceed."

Inuyasha looked up from his food as well. "Yeah, whatever you do, you'll be tops."

"Inuyasha don't talk with your mouth full."

The conversation soon changed again and the dinner soon drew to a close so they retreated back to the other room for more talking and drinks until Rin gave a stiff yawn. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, covering her mouth.

Inukimi smiled at her, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Aww, you poor thing. You look exhausted."

The oldest son stood and looked at her. "I'll take you home."

"Actually son, why don't you and your father talk? I'll see to Rin. Inyuasha, don't you have homework to be doing?"

Inyuasha moaned as he was mentally shooed from the room and Rin left with the fashion heiress. Sesshomaru was left with Inutasiho. The older man smiled at him as he stood there, stone faced and bitter eyes. "Well?" he said at last, trying to get conversation out of his father.

The man smile grew and looked down at his after dinner drink. "She's a lovely girl. Smart, funny and alert. A little _young_ for you but I can see why you are attracted to her."

"I see."

"But it's not her that has me so interested. It's what she has _done_ to you." He took a drink and stood, walking around to refill his glass. "I mean, the other day… you looked ready to strike out at me. I was expecting it and I was ready for it… and you didn't. She said your name… and your anger vanished. I have never seen that in you before." He took a swig, walking back to his seat. "And then, there was you asking Inuyasha to come stay with us. You hate him. The last time you meet, you almost killed him." He took another drink. "I'm assuming this of course but I have a feeling she had something to do with it."

"Your point is?"

"Sesshomaru… for years, people have wondered if you were ready to take over the company. If you would understand what the point of it was. You saw numbers and words. I have been out there; I have seen what our company does, the life it creates." He sighed and shook his head. "If you had taken over before… the company might have boomed economically… but failed in its understanding and meaning."

"And you think I have changed?"

"You have changed. No question about it. You are a different man." His eyes and voice brimmed with pride. "That girl has changed you."

Sesshomaru said nothing because he already knew it. He knew he was different now because of Rin.

And he knew she was no longer just a friend to him. Spending dinner away from school, where he wasn't school council president or head boy, he knew the caring and protection he felt to her was more than duty.

It was in his very blood.

His whole body wanted Rin. He wanted her safe, happy and to be his.

1


	12. Chapter 11

Title 07/10/2011

Rin was taking a kip. She was lying on her back, her head resting against Sesshomaru's side as he stroked her hair back. It had been a week since she's joined him for dinner and today she'd had an exam. She'd stayed up most of the night studying and now she was catching up on the sleep. Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at her, running his hand down her hair before stroking her check. She shifted, rolling over into him, holding herself close.

His smile grew and he sat, watching her.

He had to think of a way to tell her. He had to think of a way to tell her how he felt. But nothing he could think of was worthy of her.

At the end of lunch he went on his way, escorting her to her classroom, holding her hand openly and happily.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing?"

He turned to Brandy Lim, sighing. "What now Brandy?"

"What are you doing with her?" Brandy said, pointing at Rin. "What…"

"What has it to do with you?"

"I… I'm just looking out for you. She is just no one."

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment then let go of Rin's hand. "Rin, get to class. I'd hate you to be late for this."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll call you after class."

Rin bit her lip, eyes shifting between him and Brandy. Certain he could handle the situation, she turned and went off to class. Sesshomaru stood for a moment then stepped over to Brandy. He was at least a head over her, looking down. "Listen to me Brandy, I'm not interested in you. I don't even like you. I did, I might have even thought of you as a friend… but then you showed who you really are. You are nothing more than a bully."

Tears arrived in Brandy's eyes. "But… but I… I love you Sesshomaru."

"I have no such feelings for you."

"But you danced with me… you… you asked me to dance."

"Your father asked me to dance with you that night."

"But… but… you wanted to… didn't you? It was the best date of my life."

"A date? If I was going to ask you on a date, I would have asked you like I asked Rin."

"You've been on a date with Rin!"

"Yes." Sesshomaru gave a half cold smile and leant over to her ear. "I've even kissed her. Twice." He smiled and leant back, away from her and walked away.

Brandy was left standing cold and numb in the middle of the school corridor while Sesshomaru walked away, a smug pride in his gut.

-0-

"Honestly Rin, this is the best picnic lunch I've had in a long time." Kuroya said, picking up a sandwich and munching at it.

Inuyasha nodded as he took another bite. "Yeah. You didn't have to do this for us."

Rin shook her head. "It was the least I could do. You guys have looked after me for months now." She looked down at her lap. "I mean… I know nothing I make could even come _close_ to what you are used to but… well, I can cook… a bit…."

"Stop getting yourself down Rin, this stuff is delicious." Kuroya said, smiling then lying flat on her back, looking up at the late spring sky. "And this was a great idea. We should meet up outside school more often."

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat across from Rin, taking a drink from a carton. "It is peaceful."

Rin smiled, glad to be around her friends.

Suddenly Kuroya sat back up, looking at them with existed eyes. "Ohh, did you hear the news?"

"What?"

"Brandy is failing! Every one of her tests she's had this last few weeks has been a total disaster!" She laughed and lay back on the ground. "Ask me she deserves it."

Rin tried not to be pleased but the definition of 'Karma' came to her head. "I think that's horrid." She said after a while. "I mean, she's not the nicest person in the world… actually, she's horrid but… but she doesn't deserve to fail her classes. Her family will be so disappointed if she fails school."

"Well, perhaps she'll stop going at you Rin and try studying."

Sesshomaru gave a huff at the idea while Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "It's me."

"What?"

"I… I've been breaking into school and… changing Brandy's score." He looked down at his feet, unable to see the others.

The others all stared at him. Kuroya sat back up. "You do know you could get expelled for that kind of thing."

"I should report you brother." Sesshomaru said, looking at him then turning away. "But I'll pretend I didn't hear you."

"Yeah, me too. You keep going."

"NO!" Rin yelled, leaning forward. "No, Inuyasha you stop it at once! I hate Brandy but I don't want you to be cheating to get back at her!"

Inuyasha looked up at her. "But that's the thing… I've been changing her score **back**."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time I went in there, I found the paper version… just so I could get her id number." He sighed and blinked. "I logged on and the scores didn't match."

"You mean, it was already tampered with?"

"Yeah. Someone had almost doubled her score."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, the computers can only be accessed with a code. Very few people have that kind of coding."

"So if we find out which code was used…"

"We find out who changed the score." The half-brother nodded.

"If we go forward with this, you could be expelled Inuyasha."

"Yeah but it might take Brandy down too. Besides…" his eyes lifted to Rin and he gave a smile. "I owe Rin."

Rin smiled, standing over and going over to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and making Sesshomaru flinch uncomfortably. Rin didn't see it but Kuroya did and held in a grin.

-0-

The code turned out to belong to a low computer technician who, at the fear of losing his job, confessed to being bribed by Brandy Lim to change her score. Brandy was expelled the very next day. But so was Inuyasha. Temporarily but he wasn't allowed onto the school campus for two months.

It was blissful for Rin and Sesshomaru. They didn't have to worry about pranks or teasing or bullies. They stopped hiding on the roof of the school and began eating in the school canteen, still Rin's homemade lunches. Often after eating they would go into the grounds and sit under a tree, leant against each other, smiling in the sunlight.

Kuroya knew when to keep her distance from them and did her best to make sure they weren't disturbed. She could already see the connection between the two.

One lazy lunch, Sesshomaru sighed deeply and looked at Rin as she rested on his arm. "Rin…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to join me for another date?"

"Alright. Where?"

"I dunno… where would you like to go?"

Rin chuckled and leant closer to him, holding his hand tight. She was silent for a while. "Maybe we don't do anything. Let's just… go somewhere, away from school and… do this. No time limit, no… nosy students… just… just…"

"Just us. It sounds great. I'll arrange everything."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to arrange things to just spend time together."

"I need to make sure I'm free."

"True. When were you thinking?"

"This weekend? If you can get off work."

"No problem. I'll call you after school?"

"Alright."

"Alright." She nuzzled a little closer to him and closed her. "I'm looking forward to it."

-0-

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin as he closed the car door and the black car drove off. Rin gave him a cool look as he picked up a bag. "Sesshomaru… what are you up to?"

"I'm sorry about the secrecy Rin but my mother found out about this and… well…"

Rin chuckled as he took hold of her hand and began to walk. The driver had left them at the road side in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't even a path to follow, they were walking in unknown terrain. Even Sesshomaru didn't seemed to know where he was going, looking around regularly and biting his lip.

"Sesshomaru… are we lost?"

"No… I… I just… I just… I can't find it."

"Find what?" She asked as he walked away, looking around. "Come on Sesshomaru, tell me what's going on."

Sesshomaru gave her a sly smile then his eyes widened. "Ah, there it is."

Rin followed his eyes and let out a small gasp as she spotted something move in the trees. They walked over and Rin gasped at the horse as it stood with a simple white carriage behind it as it waited on a small dirt path. "Wha… what… Sesshomaru!" she complained, turning to him as he walked over to the golden brown horse with its white mane, panting it down the neck. "I thought you said this was just going to be simple."

"I said no such thing. You wanted to spend time with me away from school."

Rin sighed. She did enjoy being with him but he was so annoying sometimes. But as he stood there next to a horse and carriage, she had to smile and walked over, climbing in with his help. It was a very small carriage, just big enough for the two of them. Rin smiled, linking her arm in Sesshomaru's as he picked the reins and tapped them slightly. "Walk on."

The horse pulled away under his command and they began down the path. It was so quiet, just the clipping of the horse's hooves, the sound of the wheels as they turned and the odd birds song. She had to hold him closer, leaning into him, eyes closed. "Sesshomaru… this is great."

"I thought you were cross at me."

"Oh I am but… you're so hopeless… I can't stay angry at you."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. For two hours the carriage went on, with the two just sitting, enjoying the changing view and the sounds around them, blissful just in the company of each other. Then Rin noticed a change. The trees grew thinner. And sand became around them. The sound of the ocean coming to the air.

She laughed at the new development and hit him playfully in the arm. "I hate you."

He chuckled as the carriage finally arrived at the beach. They climbed down and let the horse wander on the grass while Sesshomaru unpacked his bag, revealing a lunch and blanket. They sat and ate, and talked and even had a kiss then explored the beach, dabbling in the water and climbing rocks. They laughed happily and freely, splashing each other and having a fun time out. After three hours, they went back to the horse and Sesshomaru took her back. This time they went all the way down the dirt path and immerged at a ranch. As they came into the courtyard, a man came running over and nodded to Sesshomaru, taking the horse's reins. "Ah, how was your ride?"

"Amazing. Carmello's training is coming a long lovely."

"Wait…" Rin said, blinking. "You mean this horse is yours?"

He gave half a shake of his head. "One of them."

"Sesshomaru!" She moaned.

He just grinned at her.

-0-

"Ahh, that boy!" Inukimi screamed, walking around the study, lowering a phone. "How dare he! I went through _all_ that hard work for him and what does he do? Goes off on his own plan! I don't even know where he is."

"Darling, maybe he just wanted to be on his own. After all, you did interfere with his first date."

"I want to make sure it's perfect for him."

"Have faith in him." her husband smiled up from his work. "I have a feeling he's doing alright."

Inukimi bit her lip for a moment then pulled out her phone again. "I'm calling the air force."

"Inukimi…"

"I just want to know where he is!"

Her husband sighed and lowered his head, knowing anything his wife tried would be pointless.

He'd already seen to it.

Anyone she contacted would give her false information.

Sesshomaru's date was safe from his mother.

3


	13. Chapter 12

Title 07/10/2011

Sesshomaru sighed lightly as he walked over to the small house. The words of the text still rang in his head. _Tini has gone out for the day._ _Can you come over? We need to talk._

He was a little worried about it. Rin had been invited over to his place for dinner again a few days ago but this time there were several others invited. She had struggled with the conversations and the questions and half way into dessert, she excused herself.

He found her in the bathroom, crying.

With a deep breath, Sesshomaru reached out and knocked on the door. "Rin?"

Rin opened the door after a moment and looked at him. "Hey." Her voice was soft and revealed a level of sadness he hadn't heard in months. "You coming in?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. "Rin, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

She sighed and leant on the wall. "I… I've been thinking."

Those were the words he feared. "If this is about the other night…"

"It's not just the other night. It's all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't belong in your world."

He blinked and stepped over, holding her cheek but she turned away. "Rin…" He held her neck instead. "Why say that? You do belong with me."

She kept away from him, her eyes closed. "Sesshomaru. It's not going to work."

Holding her other cheek, he turned her back to face him. "Don't do this." He leant over to her, pushing her head up and back so he could reach. His kiss was tight and hard, his hands holding her tight and caressing her shoulders.

It made Rin hot and her chest ache but she pushed him away. "Sesshomaru… stop."

He didn't, kissing her again, harder and for longer. She tried to push him away but she didn't want to. She liked his attention, his kiss, his hands, his breath. After a while she gave up and pulled him in, kissing him in return.

As if she could ever leave this.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, running a finger over her lips. "Rin." His hand moved her shoulder to her hand, closing his grip around it. "Come with me." He pulled her away, up the stairs and to her room. He hugged her before kissing her neck gently then his passion grew again and he grew rougher. "Rin."

She was about to speak when he kissed her again, pushing her back onto the bed and onto her back. Her eyes widened slightly but he kissed her, leaning across her body and keeping her down. "Rin…" he whispered into her ear then kissed her again.

Her hands closed around him, keeping him close. It didn't stop for at least five minutes, kissing and holding each other close. It left them breathless, leaning against each other on her bed. Rin had her eyes closed, holding his shirt as he kept an arm around her, smiling. "Rin…"

She moaned and opened her eyes. Her heart was still pounding and looking at him made it start again. "Sesshomaru."

He smiled at her, the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. "Rin… I'm happy."

Rin smiled back at him. "I'm happy too Sesshomaru."

He leant back into her, kissing her lips softly then leant back, rolling onto the quilt. He let out a sigh, smiling. Then he smelt the air. "Rin… do you smell that?"

Sniffing the air, Rin sat up. "Yeah… smells like… something burning." She stood and went to the closed door, reaching out to the handle. Suddenly she jumped back, holding her hand. "Oww!"

"Rin?"

She turned to him, her face a mask of fear. "Sesshomaru…" she looked at her hand, red blisters already appearing. Then she saw the bottom of the door as a thick black smoke began to slide under and into the room.

Quick, Sesshomaru pulled her away from the door and put a hand on the door. "Rin… I don't want to panic you but… I think this house is on fire." He tried to keep his voice calm but he couldn't, fear snuck into it.

Suddenly the smoke began to sneak around the edges of the door, top and bottom. Rin shook her head as she stood near Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru pulled his phone out and called for the services.

"Fire service."

"There's a fire in the house."

"Ok sir, are you able to get out?"

Sesshomaru looked around the room. "No, we don't know where the fire is but the room's safe. The doors hot and smokes coming in under the door."

"The brigade is on their way. Can you cover the bottom and top of the door, try and stop the smoke?"

"Rin, cover the door. And open the window."

"How many of you are there?"

"Just the two of us." He let out a cough, the smoke was thick in the air and it hurt his lungs.

Rin was coughing as well as she went to the door, pressing a shirt into the gaps.

"Alright sir, I need you to try and stay where you are."

Sesshomaru was about to talk when suddenly the door exploded. The smoke and flames ran to consume the room. The blast sent Sesshomaru to his knees, his arm burning from something as flames began creeping from the doorway, licking at Rin's possessions. He coughed in the smoke but it was being drawn away by the open window. "Hello, hello sir can you hear me? What's happened?" The emergency services were still on the phone.

He coughed into his hands as he picked up the phone from where it had fallen. "Yes, the… door just exploded, the smokes getting in and the fire's here." He coughed again. It was getting hard to breath. He heard another cough behind him and his self-preservation dulled slightly. "Rin!" He yelled, looking in the smoke to find her. She was on her knees, hands over her mouth, trying to breath. "Rin." She kept on coughing as he put an arm around her. She didn't seem hurt by the explosion but her cough was bad, worse than his.

A memory came to his mind.

_When I was very little, I came down with a chest infection. It means I've never been able to run much. So don't go running off again!_

He stared at her. No wonder she was struggling. "Rin, Rin can you hear me?"

She nodded, still coughing but her body was failing, she slumped forward, holding on to consciousness. The fire was all around them now, burning anything it touched. _I have to get Rin out of here. _He realised, looking at the flames and trying to remember the house's layout. Out the door, turn right, down stairs, left and out the door.

He nodded to himself, grabbing a long scarf from the floor and wrapping it around Rin's wrist then tied it to his own. "Rin, Rin come on, we have to get out of here."

"I'm scared."

He smiled at her, holding her hand as tight as he could. "Just hold onto me." He pulled her to her feet and held her close, looking at the doorway and the fire. Coughing, he pulled all his emotions away and ran into the fire, dragging Rin behind him. The flames in the corridor clung to the walls, the smoke thick and black, impossible to see though. His coughing grew worse but he panicked when Rin let go of his hand. The scarf meant he soon regained his grip. He kept one hand in front of him, trying to remember the way. The stairs almost tripped him but he kept his balance. He held Rin tight, the flames and smoke blocking his vision and his arm was beginning to hurt.

He counted the steps as they went down. _Eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve…._

The landing met his foot and relief at solid ground. But the smoke was worse down here, burning at his throat with each gasp. The flames were coming from the living room but he passed it quickly, holding Rin tight. The fire caught him as he passed it but he didn't care.

His only concern was Rin.

The door was closed and he couldn't touch the handle so he gave it a quick hard kick. It buckled after the second, the smoke flooding with its new escape route. But Sesshomaru just pulled Rin away from the house.

She collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, coughing and spluttering. He fell down as well, kneeling next to her. "Rin?"

She managed to look at him, tears in her eyes. She hugged him quickly, still coughing, unable to breath.

As he held her, Sesshomaru realised how close they had really been. Every window was filled with smoke, a couple had flames licking the air. Then he felt another hand on his shoulder and someone trying to take Rin away.

It became a blur. He tried to keep her close, trying to follow the scarf back to her. He tried to speak but he could only cough. Something pressed to his mouth and he took in clean air. It helped and his mind eased slightly. He could see now. Rin was being held up by a fireman with an oxygen mask over her face. She looked to be unconscious.

He wanted to hold her but he couldn't move, his body was too tired. His mind was broken at seeing her hurt. His heart pleaded that she would be alright. Then he couldn't see her anymore. He too fell unconscious.

-0-

"That's my home!" Tini screamed as she tried to push past a police man. "That's my _home_!" her eyes were drawn to the ambulance as it was quickly loaded. "Rin! Oh my god! Rin!" With another push, the aunt made it and ran over to the trolley as it pushed into the ambulance. "Rin… on my god Rin are you alright?"

Rin rolled her eyes over to her and coughed. Her face was blackened by the smoke and her clothes were singed in places. She had a bandaged hand and an oxygen mask on her face as well as a drip coming from her arm. The paramedic looked at the aunt and nodded. "We'll take good care of her miss." He said before the doors were closed and Rin was taken away.

A fireman came over, nodding to her. "Excuse me miss, can you help identity the other man?"

"Other?" Tini gasped, unable to believe what was going on. "What other?"

"We found your daughter with man. Looked like had pulled her out of the fire."

She shook her head slightly. "Sesshomaru. Must have been."

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

Tini shook her head again. "No. Just me and Rin. Sesshomaru must have been visiting." She felt surprisingly calm as she looked at her house. The flames were dulling now but the whole building was black from smoke and still steaming. The firemen ran around it, dousing the flames. "How did this happen?" She sobbed, tears falling.

"We're still finding out. You need to go to the hospital, be with your daughter. We'll come and find you there."

Tini didn't bother to correct him. She nodded and hurried to find a car or taxi to get to the hospital. When she arrived, she found Rin had come around. They sat and cried and talked. Tani had heard about the blaze from a neighbour and left Joel with a friend.

After about an hour, a fire investigator came over to them, and introduced himself, stating that he had found the cause of the fire. "It would appear that a cigarette was left on the sofa. It caught and the fire spread from there." His voice was a little annoyed.

Rin blinked as she pulled down her oxygen mask. "That's not possible."

"It's quite a common cause of fires. People don't think they put them out or dispose of them properly."

"No I mean… it's not possible because I don't smoke."

"Really?"

"Nor I." Tini said, blinking. "I've got a one year old."

"What about the other man?"

"Sesshomaru? No, he doesn't either. And even if he did, I wouldn't let him do it in the house."

"Then… then where did the cigarette come from?" He mused to himself. "I think we need to contact the police, excuse me."

Rin sighed as she lay back on the bed, looking at her worried aunt. Tini shook her head, to the niece. "You don't think…" she stammered.

Rin shook her head and looked away. "I don't know." The fear was in her mind as well. Had someone had tried to burn the house down with her and Sesshomaru inside?

She sighed and looked at a nurse as she came over to give her a pain killer. "Excuse me… do you think I could see Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru Taisho?"

The nurse smiled at her. "I'll see what I can do."

An hour's later, Rin had changed her clothes and being wheeled to a private room with four people in it. Three of them stood and turned to her as she climbed out the wheelchair. Inukimi ran at her, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, thank god you're alright Rin. I was so worried when I heard."

Rin hugged her back but felt tears come and closed her hands into fists in her clothes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. It all my fault. I… I'm so sorry."

Inukimi held her back. "No, no it isn't dear. This isn't anyone's fault. Shush, it's alright."

Rin sobbed for a moment then looked at the hospital bed in the room. Sesshomaru was lying there, a mask over his face, his left arm bandaged to the elbow. She touched her own bandaged hand, stepping over. "How is he?"

"He inhaled a lot of smoke. He hasn't come round yet."

A new wave of tears filled Rin's eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed, covering her eyes with her hands.

His father walked over to her and held her shoulder tightly. "It's alright Rin. Sesshomaru's a fighter. He'll pull through this."

Inyuasha lifted his head a little, his eyes on the unconscious brother. "Yeah, he's too proud to let a little smoke get to him."

Rin looked over at him and managed an honest smile. The half-brother's words were mocking but his tone was concerned. Steadily Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru and held his hand as he lay motionless. "Please wake up." She whispered.

For hours, Rin sat next to him, her family and his sat around the room talking. Inukimi was playing with Joel, Tini was speaking to Inutasiho about housing and business while Inuyasha was talking to Kuroya who'd heard and come to visit.

Rin just sat, holding Sesshomaru unbandaged hand.

_Blip… blip, blip…_

Rin looked up at the heart monitor.

_Blip, blip… blip, blip… blip, blip, blip… blip, blip, blip…._

She blinked and stood. His heart was getting faster. She stared at him, squeezing his hand as best she could. "Sesshomaru?"

In answer, his golden eyes cracked open. He looked a little dazed but then he regonised the woman at his side. "Rin?"

Rin looked at him for a moment then began to cry again, leaning lightly across him. "Sesshomaru." She leant back and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Rin… you're not hurt?"

"My hand." She said, holding it up. "From the door."

He nodded lightly. At least that was the worst of her injuries. Then he noticed others. "Mother… father."

His mother hugged him. "Sesshomaru… oh thank god you're alright. I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so proud of you."

His father held his wounded hand tightly. "It was a very brave thing you did son."

Sesshomaru gave him half a smile then turned to Rin, glad she was alright, even if she was crying.

"Se…Sesshomaru."

The seven in the room turned to the door. Rin's eyes widened in a moment of hatred. "Bandy? What are you doing here?"

Brandy ignored her, heading over to Sesshomaru, pushing anyone in her way to the side and held his head in both hands. "I'm so sorry. I am so, so, so sorry."

"Why are you here Brandy?"

"I heard you were involved in the fire. That you were hurt. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru pulled himself free of her grasp. "Why Brandy?"

"I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know you were there."

"Did you have something to do with this?"

Tears fell from Brandy's eyes. "I… I just wanted rid of her. I just wanted you to be as you were before."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened suddenly as he sat up out of bed. "_You_ started the fire!"

"I didn't know you were there. I didn't. I swear. I would never hurt you."

"But you wanted Rin hurt?"

"I wanted Rin _**DEAD**_!" she screamed, shooting her eyes to Rin. "I wanted her GONE! Forgotten! I would have done anything to get rid of her! Maybe _then_ you'd go back to the way you were!"

"You… tried to kill Rin. You burnt down her home, destroyed her belongings… put my _son_ in danger and almost cost both their lives… all because you wanted him to go back to who he was?" Inutasiho almost screamed as he grabbed Brandy by the arm. "You are a very shallow, heartless, selfish woman if you can't see she has changed him for the better? Do you really think with Rin gone he would go back? To you?"

The others in the room stared at him as he pulled Brandy out the room and down the corridor, out of sight. Rin blinked. "What will happen to her?"

"Arson and attempted murder are serious crimes Rin dear. She is old enough to be tried as an adult."

"You mean… she could go to prison?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru saw her conflicting face and smiled. Even if Brandy had tried to kill her, she was still feeling sorry. He held her hand, turning to face her. "What about you Rin? What will happen?"

Rin shrugged as she held his hand, looking at her hands. "I don't know. The fire destroyed everything we owned."

Behind her, Tini sighed. "I've already spoken to the insurance company. We're to be put up in a hotel until things are dealt with."

Sesshomaru gave his father a look and his father nodded in return and agreement. "You can stay with us."

Rin and her aunt looked at them, wide eyed and shocked. "No… oh, heavens no. Mr Taisho… there is no way I could do such a thing. To put such a burden on you."

"It is no burden and it is not up for discussion Tini. You, and Joel and Rin will come and stay with us until new accommodation can be arranged for you." He gave her a wicked smile. "And if I remember correctly, my company has _just_ finished a new block of houses on the far side of the city."

Inukimi clicked her fingers softly. "Oh yes, I know the ones. I've decorated a couple of the show houses. They look so good, someone could just… move in. They even have clothes and food ready."

Rin was left still by their generosity while Tini ran to them, grabbing them both in a childish hug.

3


	14. Chapter 13

Title 07/10/2011

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Rin called, running over to him. He looked so strange in his black graduation but he smiled and grabbed hold of her.

"Rin."

"That was an amazing speech." She smiled at him then reached up and kissed him lightly before sighing. "But I really am going to miss seeing you every day."

"As if. I'll still come see you."

Rin smiled and hugged him, resting her head on his heart. "Well, I'll still miss you."

He stroked her hair back and pulled her close so he leant on her ear. "Rin, I love you."

Her heart almost stopped and her body went cold. "Really?"

"Really."

She smiled and lent up to his ear. "I love you too Sesshomaru."

His eyes closed. Bliss filled him. Months of not knowing how to tell her… all wondering, waiting for the right time. And it was finally here. He held her closer and kissed her ear. "I love you. And I think you will do an amazing job on the council."

"Not as amazing as you."

"Sesshomaru! Rin!" The two turned away from each other, looking at Kuroya as she ran over, in the same outfit as Sesshomaru. She looked over the two then smiled. "So you **finally** came out with it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru blushed a bright red. "Kuroya!"

"Well it took you long enough!"

-0-

"Sesshomarcooo!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as a young boy came running over to him, arms wide. "How many times Joel…" he muttered, picking him up. "It's Sesshomaru. Sess…homa…ru. Oooo. Not coo. Ooo."

"OOOOOOOO." The little boy repeated, laughing as he was carried back to the others as they stood in the large white tent.

Tini smiled as she took him back. "Oh come off it Sesshomar_coo_. You know he's only playing."

"COOO!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the boy but his face fell as he looked at Rin who was stood in a black gown and cap. "You've been well Rin?"

"I told you I was. Last night? Over the phone? Like I do _every_ night? For the last five years?" She smiled leaning over and kissing him quickly but it wasn't enough and they pressed harder together. "It's been too long."

"It has." He pulled her back to his lips.

Laughing, Rin held herself close to him again. "I'm glad you made it back in time."

"I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world."

She smiled back. The years had been kind to them both; Rin had been the school council president for five years, one more than Sesshomaru who now ran half his father's company. She was top of her class and his company was doing better than ever before.

The future was looking very bright for both of them.

He sighed suddenly and lowered his head slightly. "Can I talk to you alone Rin?"

"Sure." She looked back at the others then put her drink down and walked with Sesshomaru, holding his hand. They hadn't seen each other in months but he looked the same as always. She smiled. He had changed but at least now she was equal to his height.

He took her outside the tent the school erected for the graduation party and headed for a quite spot away from everyone. He stood against a tree, holding her close in his arms. Their eyes met and it was a peace they only knew in each other's company.

He let out a sigh and reach out to hold her cheek. "Rin."

"Yes?"

"I… I've missed you." He said, looking into her eyes.

"And I you."

Smiling he leant away from the tree and held her tight, pulling her into him. Her hands wrapped around him and she noticed he had knocked her cap off as he stroked her hair down. He began to kiss her, holding her as tight and as close as he could. Nothing felt better than to be with her. Nothing in the world.

"Rin…" He said, parting from her. "Do… do you believe that… everyone in the world is meant to find one person? The one person they were destined to be with. That… fate made it so they were to meet and be together? And nothing would ever break them?"

"You mean like a soul mate? The one person you're just _meant_ to be with."

"Yes."

She smiled at him, holding him by the back of his neck. "Yes I do. Because I'm looking at him."

He laughed silently, holding her in the same way. "You took my line." She laughed back and they kissed.

They were just meant to be together. He knew it. She was the one and only for him. And he was for her.

Parting from the kiss, Rin sighed as she pressed her head into his forehead, closing her eyes. "Your parents are watching us."

"And your aunt. But maybe… it's best if they are watching."

Rin opened her eyes slowly. "Why?"

He had his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "Because… of what I'm about to do." He took another deep breath and took a step away from her, keeping loose hold of her hands. "Rin…" He took another breath and shifted his weight backwards, lowering himself to the floor, his front leg bent towards her.

He kept hold of one hand but with the other he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small red velvet box and dared his eyes to reach Rin's. "Rinee Denham… will you do me the honour… of being my wife?"

The gasps were audible from the Taishos and Denham as they hid but Rin just stared at him, down on one knee before her. She didn't even look at the ring. She just looked at him.

She smiled. "Yes." It escaped her lips in just a whisper. But it felt so good to say. She smiled and said it again. "Yes. Oh Sesshomaru…" she grabbed hold of him as he stood up, kissing him as hard as she could. He held her tight and kissed her as well but then pushed her back, taking hold of her hand.

The ring fitted her hand perfectly, sparkling in the light.

But Rin didn't care. She cared about the man who had given it her. She cared for, loved and wanted nothing more than to be with Sesshomaru.

It was, after all, their destiny.

Potassium - a purple flame.

Sodium - a yellow flame.

Magnesium - a bright white light

Copper - a green flame

True love - eternal flame

**The End**

1


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT STOP PESTERING ME! I'LL GIVE YOU A WEDDING! YIKES! YOU READERS ARE SO HARD TO PLEASE!**

**(Honestly, I don't mind. I want to do this. Hope you like it and do your wishes well)**

With a moan, Rin turned over in her bed, burying her head in a pillow. She could already hear Inukimi, talking very loudly downstairs but coming closer. She pulled the covers over her head, trying to ignore her voice.

"OHH Rin you exi… you're still in bed!"

Rin moaned, rolling over again. "Go away Inukimi."

"Oh come on now dear." She began pushing her in the bed. "Rin come now! We have to get ready." She sighed loud and dramatic then pulled the quilt away. "Get up!"

With a final groan, Rin sat up and shot the coldest, hardest and sharpest look she could to the silver haired woman in her bedroom. "It's nine in the morning." She said then collapsed back to the pillows.

"And I need to get you ready. Rin please." She sat next to her and held her hand. "Forgive an old woman for wanting this day to be perfect. Sesshomaru has locked me out. You are all I have."

Rin took a moment, her eyes closed as she thought then sighed and sat up, smiling. "Alright you win."

Inukimi smiled and took her hands. "Come then my dear."

For the next few hours, Inukimi prepared Rin for the day. She had her hair washed and delicately twisted and lifted above her head. Her face was painted with very little make up, Inukimi agreeing that her natural beauty should shine today.

With her hair prepared and her face ready, the mother helped Rin herself into the dress she herself had designed for the occasion. Rin had seen it in designs and is bits but this was the first time she saw it complete. She had to really concentrate on not bursting into tears.

-0-

He couldn't stop it. He just couldn't stop his heart from pounding. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Perhaps ignoring all the eyes on him would help. But it didn't.

He wanted to curse himself. He wanted to calm himself down. How could he? His whole family, all his friends, his co-workers and even a few business partners were around him not to mention Rin's friends from school and her work.

It was bad enough the wedding was taking place in his home, the main hall transformed into a makeshift church.

The paintings of his forefathers had been removed, replaces with long gold, blue and white ribbons and bunches of white and brown flowers, held together with more blue ribbons.

He sighed. What was taking so long?

A smile crept onto his face. _Is that any way to think? This is my wedding. _

He felt something bump into his side. "Oi, chill. It's gonna be fine."

His eyes went to the side where his little brother was stood. At his father's request, he was best man and to be honest with himself, Sesshomaru thought he was taking his role very seriously. _For once_. "Thanks."

The half-brother smiled and winked. Then a soft fanfare filled the air and live piano music began. He heard everyone turn to see the entrance behind him.

With his heart suddenly in overdrive, Sesshomaru kept his head down and eyes closed, thinking over the rehearsal, hoping it would calm him down.

_Tini and Joel will walk down the aisle._

There were soft 'awws' from the crowd.

_Next Kuroya._

The crowds shifted for a moment.

_Then Mother_…

He heard whispers with the word _dress _mentioned a few times.

_Then… then Rin_.

The people stood and the music changed to the wedding march. He couldn't help it. He opened his eyes and turned to see her.

There she was. Down at the entrance of the hall, already walking towards him.

She smiled at him, her arm locked in his father's.

She looked beautiful.

More than words could explain.

She looked beautiful.

Not that he would ever tell his mother but her dress was incredible.

Floor length and fitted close to her chest with a light blue ruffled sash around the middle, a pearl shaped turquoise necklace hanging just between two ruffled silk shoulder straps.

Her hair was tied up in a bun with a dark blue band holding it in place as well as being the anchor for the waist length veil that also covered her face, only just obscuring her from his sight.

The base of the dress had a few soft wisp of blue that shifted on the silk as she moves and her hands are in white gloves but they too have hints of soft blue. While one hand held tight to his father, the other held a small bouquet of white and brown flowers, like the ones around the room.

He smiled at her as they finally arrived in front of him. Inutasiho took her hand from his and held it out to the son.

Sesshomaru took it gently and helped her up the stairs before kissing the back of her gloved hand lightly. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled and blushed. He looked so dashing. His hair was tied back and his suit was a dark grey that it almost melted in with his hair. He had a boutonniere on his pocket that matched her bouquet but she just looked into his eyes. Her smile wouldn't fail and nor would her heart.

The actual ceremony held little value to her now. They had rehearsed it almost every day for the last three weeks. Not a single word was unknown and she wasn't prepared for. But some set her heart leaping, unable to believe they were being said.

"I, Sesshomaru Taisho, take you, Rinee Denham, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you… and honour you… for all the days of my life."

"I, Rinee Denham, take you, Sesshomaru Taisho… to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you… in the good times and the bad, to be yours in sickness and in health. I will _always_ love you… and honour you… for the rest of my life."

"Before the eyes of all here, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

For a moment Rin forgot. She forgot what was going on. She forgot who she was. Who was the bride?

Then she felt the soft touch on her lips and remembered. She closed her eyes, pulling him close. The people in the hallway began to clap and cheer.

They were now Sesshomaru and Rinee Taisho. Before everyone's eyes and each other. Sesshomaru was hers. And she was his.

She smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him.

The Taisho's did nothing by half. The wedding celebrations went on for three days. There was a disco dance reception right after the wedding, with lots of alcohol and party food. The next day was a formal eight course dinner provided by a world famous chief and the last was more of a cocktail party, where everyone spoke and enjoyed the gardens of the Tasiho home, wishing the new couple happiness and giving them gifts. As well as Inutasiho surprising them with a home of their own, nothing as grand as the family one but an impressive three bedroom home on the far side of the city, close to the ocean.

As the sun began to set, Rin and Sesshomaru said their goodbyes and left the white horse drawn carriage as it was drawn by Carmello. Everyone waved goodbye to them as they left on a honeymoon, shouting good lucks and good wishes until they were out of sight.

As they vanished, Inuyahsa's eyes widened and he cursed loudly, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Inuyasha!" His father said, staring at him in disgust. "What kind of language is that?"

The son rolled his eyes over to the old man. "I just remembered… I hate babies."

His step mother and farther looked at him then laughed, the old man giving him a tight hug. In two months' time, Inuyahsa's premonition was proven to correct as Rin announced over breakfast that she was pregnant and seven months later, she gave birth to fraternal twins; Kumi and Jay who already the mark of his family on his forehead.

A new line.

A new spark.

A new life.

**A New ending! Well, I hope you liked it. This is it. The end! Full stop. No more. No matter how much you beg, there is no more to this story! **

**And if you want to see the dress; fav . me / d55kluz (remove the spaces) **


	16. Thanks

Hey there. Story Lady here.

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it. It is a real pride and honour I feel to have such a kind and dedicated audience.

I would like to thank each and every one of you simply for taking the time to read my work.

I am humbled by those of you who take the time to write a review to me.

I am astounded by those few who write a review on each chapter, even if it does clog my inbox.

And I am forever indebted to those who help and listen to me.

Thank you.

I honestly never could have got this far without you.

Without j. wintercrow, I never would have known what Sesshomaru's family did for a business.

Without Jolie luv, I never would have known Inukimi was the mother's name.

And without Tani Hunter… well… there wouldn't be half the story without her.

There would be no Kuroya so there would have been no fountain, no memory stick, no… well most of the story wouldn't have happened.

And I wouldn't have the paint trap. Or the horse ride. Or… well, a lot of things were inspired by her. And I might add, Aunt Tini is named after her, Tani - Tini.

Tani, my little IBD, thank you.

Thank you.

And now, I have written five Sesshomaru and Rin stories.

_I Will Follow You_, a story based after the anime. It made me feel restricted, stuck to the plot lines and rules.

_Returning to Heal_ was completely away from the anime so I could use it as I pleased. It was mine, raw and true.

_Human_ is **based** around the anime, names and people bleeding in but most of it is me. I like that, the story being mine but with ties.

_The Dog Princess_ is based around the classic story of the Swan Princess but to date, I just can't finish it.

_Tales of Drasin Academy_ is mine again. Raw and true. It also appears to be my most popular which makes me very glad and proud. I've always said and stood to the point that I am _**not**_ a fanfic writer.

To me, fan fics are like asking an amateur artist to paint over the Mona Lisa. I prefer to have a blank canvas than chance destroying something I clearly enjoy and admire. But writing isn't just a hobby to me.

It is a way of life. It is a defence and attack for me.

Would you believe that I am only 21 years old? And that I'm dyslexic? I have reading and writing dyslexia, meaning I should HATE doing any kind of reading or writing.

But I do it to relax.

Five years ago I would write to get my anger, my trouble, stress and fears out. I used them to create a new world around me and escaped from the real one.

It started out rough; I wasn't sure of what I was doing. I didn't know how to do it.

But as the numbers grew, from 5 to 15 and now to over 50, my style developed. I became a writer and I was proud of my work. I am proud of how writing has defined and led my life.

So thank you.

Stories are my way of escaping and maybe in reading them, maybe you can escape as well.

I hope I continue to write and publish and hope you continue to read and review.

Your humble friend and writer.

StoryLady 35


	17. Extra Thanks

Just a huge thank you to everyone out there who has read and loved Tales of Drasin Academy and I just want to give an extra thanks to **Taraline **for creating the amazing new cover for this story! (with a little hope I might get some more :D )

Well, thanks again!


End file.
